Princess Tutu: The Princess of the Lake
by shardingtoby
Summary: She was a duck that fell in love with a prince. But what is her story? Is she really a duck or is she too a victim of a spell?
1. Prologue:

She was a duck that fell in love with a prince and managed to touch the hearts of so many…

But what's her story. Who was she really?

_**Princess Tutu**_

**_The Princess of the Lake_**

_Prologue:_

_The breeze blew gently across her face lightly as she slowly opened her eyes. The mist settled on the lake that lay before her and two figure stared down at her, with deep concern in her eyes._

"_How long do you think she's been lying there?" the female asked the male she was standing next to._

_"I don't know" he shook his head, "But let's take her back. Take her back home" he replied lifting the small figure into his strong arms._

"_My knight" she whispered falling back to sleep, "Where are you?"_

"_Hmm?" the male looked at the female and she shrugged her shoulders as he carefully carried her back to the ballet school that she had no memory of._

_(To be continued…)_

Authors Note: Hello there. Just another story that's been in my head for a while. Here's the prologue. I'll write a little bit more when my Fruit's basket fanfiction is done!

Next Chapter:

Chapter One: Dream


	2. Chapter One: Dream

**_Chapter One: Dream_**

_She tossed and turned a bit as the sun rose that morning. The light came in through the window along with a soft breeze making her open her eyes slowly as another girl walked over and sat down on her bed._

"_Hey you awake yet?" the dark-haired beauty asked with a smile._

_The other girl smiled back and stretched a bit._

"_Good morning Rue" she replied as she sat up, "It's another beautiful day."_

"_Yes" Rue nodded gently, "It is. Did you sleep well Duck?" she asked the girl with the bright blue eyes._

"_Mhm. Well" she hesitated slightly, "A little."_

"_More dreams?" Rue said with a worried expression._

"_Yes, but this one didn't end this time. Much like the last one. I wonder what they are about?" she thought aloud putting a finger to her lips._

"_I wouldn't worry about that" Rue replied standing from the bed, "We're going to be late for class if you don't hurry" then she chuckled, "Then again, Mr. Cat hardly ever gets mad at you anymore" she added as she put her long curly hair up for ballet class._

"_Huh?" Duck looked at her quizzically._

"_Never mind" Rue shook her head._

"_Okay" Duck nodded and climbed out of bed delicately and walked over to the closet that she and Rue shared._

_Rue stared at her friend as she thought about the past two months. Two months ago she and her beloved Mytho had discovered Duck on the riverbank that was near Gold Crown town. They had both been surprised to find her considering that Duck had disappeared just two years prior to that after she had given Mytho the final piece to his heart, and had thereby turned back into a duck, fading into obscurity. But there she was. Lying on the riverbank, as if no time had passed and yet there was something missing. Duck had no memories of her past life at the ballet school or Gold Crown town. In fact it had taken some time to recall Mytho and Rue. And then the dreams began. Rue watched her as she carefully put up her long coral pink hair and shook her head once more. The new Duck to her opinion was very different to the old one. For one thing she wasn't clumsy and her dancing was so graceful that it seemed like Princess Tutu had appeared instead of her dear energetic friend. Rue and Mytho did the best they could to help her regain her memories. So far she had remembered most of the people she knew in the old days, like Pique, Lillie, and Mr. Cat. But there was also something that she remembered that didn't match the old memories. She always recalled a Knight that had appeared to her, carried her from the lake, and laid her on the riverbank, promising to return. As much as Mytho and Rue wanted to believe her they didn't remember seeing anyone else that windy day._

"_Rue?" Duck brought her out of her thoughts, "I'm ready."_

"_Oh. All right" Rue nodded in a very lady like way, "Let's go Duck," she urged her toward the door and the two of them walked out of their room._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Outside the girl's dorm Mytho, Rue's boyfriend and one and only love waited for the two girls. His short white hair glistened in the shining sun and he smiled his princely smile as they approached._

"_Good morning Duck" he replied politely, "Good morning Rue" he added gently taking her arm._

"_Good morning Mytho" Duck bowed as Rue whispered" good morning" to him in his ear, "You're in a very good mood."_

"_Yes. Well I have two beautiful girls to walk to class" he replied, "What man in his right mind wouldn't be happy about that?"_

"_Mytho" Rue giggled as Duck moved forward ahead ofthe both of them._

"_How is she this morning?" Mytho asked in a whisper as they walked._

"_She's okay. But she had another dream" Rue answered._

"_I wonder what those dreams are about?" Mytho said with a slight frown._

"_I don't know. She doesn't seem to know either once she's had them."_

"_Well we shouldn't push it. She's doing so well lately."_

"_That's true" Rue nodded, "Especially since you suggested that the two of us share a room. That was a good idea Mytho."_

"_She needs her friends now" Mytho nodded back._

"_But what about" Rue stopped suddenly._

"_Hmm?"_

"_Never mind" she shook her head and took his arm once more, "Let's hurry Mytho" she replied pulling him toward the Academy building._

_**(Till Next Time)**_

_Authors Note: Hey! Thought I get up the first chapter at least. I know it's short but the next ones will be much longer I promise._

_Next Chapter: Dance  
_


	3. Chapter Two: Dance

**_Chapter Two: Dance_**

_Two years. It had been two years since it had all happened. Rue thought about this very thing as she watched Duck from across the dance room. On the other side she was standing near a barr'e practicing a few steps that she would be showing the class later that day. Duck, Pique, and Lilie were all stretching. Rue turned her head slightly as she gazed at her friend. Two years ago it had all happened she thought again. Drosselmeyer's tragic tale had succumbed surprisingly to a happy ending. Fakir, their dear old friend had finished the story allowing Mytho, or Prince Siegfried as he once was called and Rue to live as they pleased. Having lived a life of total happiness, they both had returned to Gold Crown Town to continue with their ballet lessons for it was still Mytho's dream to become a famous dancer along with his partner Rue and now that the tale of The Prince and the Raven had come to an end the world outside had become much larger then they had known it to be. For some unknown reason however when they returned to their once shut in home, they discovered a few changes they hadn't expected. Mr. Cat who had once been a cat himself and who now only sported the name as a human was still the top ballet instructor at the Academy but had given up all talks about marriage when he met once again with his possible soul mate Miss Goatette who like him was now completely human. They even both had cats, his who looked similar to his former appearance. The other unusual change they discovered was that despite them not knowing it Fakir had departed from Gold Crown Town just one month prior to their return. It was said amongst the students of the Academy that with the help of Autor his distant relative, that he had become famous by his writing and well sought after to make appearances in other towns. Knowing Fakir's personality to be usually quite against such frivolities Rue and Mytho were incredibly surprised that he had left, especially since he left something very important behind, mainly Duck. But Duck didn't even recall this fact. Not at all. When Mytho and Rue had discovered her on the riverbank it was if they were meeting her all over again. And so it seemed as the days went on. Duck introduced herself all over again and the strangest thing was, that even if she couldn't recall her long forgotten memories, the school always seemed familiar to her very much like the dance that she was once so graceless at she now could perform like a pro. Like Princess Tutu once could._

_Princess Tutu Rue thought. Here was something else that Duck could not remember. Rue sighed as she sat down on the cold floor, Mr. Cat across the way instructing some of the younger students to pay attention. On purpose Rue and Mytho had decided not to tell Duck about Princess Tutu as of yet. Trying to help her remember Gold Crown Town and the people in it was complicated enough. Not to mention she wasn't the same duck they had once known._

"_She's lost all her clumsiness" Rue thought with a slight chuckle later that afternoon as she dressed in the locker room, "Her loud obnoxious voice, and her goofy giggle" Rue sighed again as she grabbed her school bag and flattened out the bottom of her skirt neatly, "Her eyes don't sparkle the way they used to" she thought sadly as she left the room and began to walk down the hall, "And there's one other thing" she added out loud as she slowly pushed open the big door that led to the large practice room._

_On the other side Duck was still in her dance practice tutu, concentrating on her movement carefully. On the other side of the room a record player was playing the same tune over and over as she moved gracefully across the floor._

"_Despite no longer being Princess Tutu" Rue said quietly to herself, "She dances like she is no longer Duck. It's as if, dancing is the only thing that makes her happy now."_

"_Rue" a soft familiar voice spoke behind her._

_Rue turned her head briefly and saw Mytho staring back at her with a concerned expression._

"_What's wrong?" he asked placing a hand onto her shoulder, "Why do you look so sad?"_

"_Look" Rue pointed, "What do you see out there Mytho?"_

_Mytho gazed into the room astonished his eyes becoming slightly wide._

"_It's Duck."_

"_Yes, but what do you see when you watch her dance? Mr. Cat has always said what do you see on a person's face when you watch them dancing."_

"_Well" Mytho paused and then spoke gently, "When I see her dancing like that, I think lots of things."_

"_Such as what?" Rue asked as Duck did a perfect pirouette across the floor._

"_How hard she is concentrating is definitely on her face. Duck was never really that serious back then. And also, I can see a bit of sadness too."_

"_That's what I am talking about, sadness. It's so apparent all over body. Mytho" Rue gasped as they turned from the door, "What makes her so sad? What can we do to make her happy again?" she cried placing her hands onto his chest._

"_I don't know" he shook his head, "You know she sort of reminds me of me when I had no heart. It's like she is not herself any more. The fact of the matter is, that the truth probably lies on why she is back here as she is now to begin with?"_

"_Yes" Rue nodded, "Why is she back like this? Why isn't she a duck?"_

"_Good question" Mytho replied, "We need to figure it out though. Because it may be the only way we are ever going to get our true Duck back" Rue fell into his arms wanting to cry but holding back the tears._

"_Our true Duck" she thought._

_How sad it had been to say goodbye to her little friend as she was back then. A small yet courageous little duck that did everything in her power to protect the people she loved. Rue longed to see that person again and was certain that Mytho felt the same. And somewhere deep inside of her she also knew that at that moment they were thinking the same thing as they moved down the hall and out the front doors to the courtyard._

"_Fakir" Mytho thought, "Whatever became of you? Do you hold the answers to all our questions?"_

_**(To be continued…)**_

_Authors Note: Hey everybody! I'm back. Hope you all had a good summer! Well it's time for me to get busy, busy, busy! Here's the next chapter of Princess Tutu for you. I plan to get up at least three more this week if I can. I'm not sure how long each chapter is going to be. It just depends on the way the story is going I guess. I'm sure there will be some long ones too as well as short ones. I also need to add some chapters to my Ranma story that has been on hiatus since June. So I have quite a lot of work to do. Not to mention I have my personal stories on the other site to do as well. Anyway enjoy the update. I know you guys have been waiting. Thank you for being so patient and it's good to be back!_

_Next Chapter:_

_Chapter Three: Storyteller_

_And_

_Chapter Four: Festival_


	4. Chapter Three: Storyteller

**_Chapter Three: Storyteller_**

_The carriage came to a halt as it hit a small rock throwing the unsuspecting passenger slightly forward his long dark hunter green hair getting pushed casually to the side. He lifted his head up and stared across at his companion who sat on the other side, his arms crossed as he frowned. The carriage started up again after a brief apology by the driver._

"_It's all right. Carry on! I still don't understand why we had to return so soon" the other man said still frowning as the other passenger fixed his hair and focused his green eyes on his companion, "We barely got through fifteen towns this month. As your manager I simply cannot abide by this" the young man pushed his glasses further up his nose his brown eyes flashing._

"_Autor" the other man said with a sigh, "I am exhausted. I haven't been home in over two years. You have been shuffling me from town to town and on top of that expecting me to write every three months."_

"_You just don't understand how popular your stories are Fakir" Autor said as convincingly as he could, "When you decided to do this, you promised me that you would do everything I asked of you."_

"_Huh" Fakir scoffed slightly shaking his head, "And to think there was a time when you despised me because I inherited Drosselmeyer's gift and you didn't."_

"_Things change of course" Autor replied, "I realized somewhere down the line that my future lies in your success. Being a distant relative of yours it's only natural that I am your manager."_

"_I agree Autor" Fakir nodded, "And you have been very helpful by making my stories known to the world. People no longer fear Drosselmeyer's power thanks to you."_

"_Huh. Well naturally" Autor said pompously, "I knew the first story you wrote two years ago would be popular. And all of your stories have been since then."_

"_You know why I originally did this anyway" Fakir replied crossing his arms as the carriage bounced along the road._

"_I know. You originally decided to do this to help that former guardian of yours."_

"_Not only that" Fakir said, "But there was another reason. One I really don't want to talk about" he averted his eyes his hair falling over them._

"_But think of all the things we're missing. There are still dozens of towns that want to see you and hear your stories."_

"_Autor" Fakir said irritated, "I realize that. But it has been two years since I have been home. All I am asking for is a break."_

"_But why now all of a sudden? You came bursting into my office the other day demanding that we return to Gold Crown Town, when you knew we had an engagement set two months ago. Why is it so important that we go back now?"_

"_I don't know" Fakir shook his head, "I can't explain it. I just feel like there is something there. There is some reason I have to go back. I probably will not know what it is till we get there though."_

"_Fine" Autor huffed falling back into his seat, "But not for too long Fakir. I can't keep disappointing your fans. They're gonna think that I am holding you captive."_

"_Whatever you say" Fakir smiled as he gazed out the window and noticed the moon shining brightly in the sky._

_He leaned his head back on the comfy seat as he saw Autor finally close his eyes and fall fast asleep. Fakir closed his eyes briefly and then reopened them again thinking about the past two years of his life._

_Two years ago he had written a story. But strangely enough had written it without her around. She was no longer around. One day she had just mysteriously vanished. He walked out onto the lake calling her name, but no sound. Not one familiar quack. For two weeks he went looking for her to no avail. Finally resigned to believe that he would never find her he returned to town and began to write. The story had flowed through him. A tale about danger, intrigue, and of course a happy ending. In fact all of his stories up to that point always had a happy ending. None of them ever ended in sorrow. Once his story had been written however it was a bittersweet for he had no one to share it with. Mytho and Rue had both departed after the defeat of the Raven and Drosselmeyer's story had ended. And of course she was nowhere to be seen. One day while sitting at a café staring at his work, Autor happened upon him. He was as bitter as always but when he saw the paper he had insisted on reading it. Seeing that no one else would read his work, Fakir allowed him. A day later Autor was standing on Fakir's doorstep holding the manuscript his eyes wide._

"_Autor?" Fakir replied confused, "What's wrong? You look terrible. Have you not slept?"_

"_Fakir" Autor said practically trembling, "Do you know what you have here?" he held up the stack of paper._

"_Huh?"_

"_This is a masterpiece!"_

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Fakir stood stunned as Autor shook before him._

"_It's a masterpiece Fakir! This is one of the best stories I have ever read. This goes far beyond Drosselmeyer!"_

"_What? But it hasn't come true."_

"_Who cares" Autor replied stepping into the house making Fakir back up slightly afraid, "Who cares about Drosselmeyer's power. With this sort of talent you will be famous!"_

"_Famous?"_

"_That's right. I should know. There's something you don't know about our family Fakir. We have always been into books. Every single one of us. I suppose it stems from Drosselmeyer's blood. And now that Gold Crown Town is free from the walls that once protected us from the world, the world can know about these stories."_

"_The world? I don't know about that Autor" Fakir shook his head._

"_Trust me Fakir" Autor nodded enthusiastically his eyes shining, "You lend me this manuscript for a few days and I will show you the power of your words."_

"_Well" Fakir sighed his head still spinning from what Autor was saying, "All right then. But please give it back when you're done. That's the only one I have got."_

"_Oh it won't be for long" Autor replied moving back towards the door, "There will be lots of copies of it around the world. If I have any say in the matter. You watch Fakir. I am going to make you world famous" he closed the door with a flourish as he departed._

"_World famous huh?" Fakir said, "I don't think so."_

_And true to his word Autor did deliver Fakir's story onto the world. Everywhere he went, publishers demanded for more. When he returned to Gold Crown Town and revealed the information to Fakir, the new writer was practically stunned._

"_What?" Fakir jumped up from the table as Autor revealed to him of his success._

"_That's right Fakir. Everywhere I went they wanted more. Everyone I met loves your story. They are all positively demanding to meet the author."_

"_That's not possible" Fakir sat back down faintly, "It's just a simple story."_

"_It's not just a simple story Fakir. Your story gives people hope. It shows them things they never dared scarcely believed could possibly come true. Your power is far Drosselmeyer's. You have the ability through your stories to give people what they desperately need in their own hearts. They all want to meet you. Don't you see? You're gonna be famous."_

"_Wait hold on Autor. Slow down. I haven't exactly agreed to any of this you know."_

"_What?"_

"_Leave Gold Crown Town? Why should I do that?"_

"_Fakir you don't understand" Autor replied straightening his glasses, "They all love you. Don't you realize the success you'll have? You will be world famous and not only that one of the richest writers in our history. This is a chance for you to make something of yourself and you want to stay in this small little insignificant town. Are you insane?"_

"_Autor. I don't care about things like money and popularity. You want me to leave here? I like it here" Fakir sighed, "I'll have to think about this. This is not something I can just jump into headfirst. There are a lot of things I need to consider."_

"_All right" Autor replied, "I'll give you a few days. But think about it clearly. This could be the chance of a lifetime. A life changing opportunity" he stood up and departed from the house._

_Fakir lowered his head and then turned to face the wall sadly._

"_What do I do? What do I do?"_

_The next day Fakir walked to see his former guardian Charon. He had heard from some of the townspeople that Charon had not left his home in over two days, which was quite unusual for him. As it turned out, Charon had been taken ill. Shocked by this Fakir remained at his side for two more days. The doctor came for a visit on the third day and informed Fakir of Charon's serious condition._

"_With time his condition could improve" the doctor replied as Fakir listened intently, "But he'll need a special kind of medication. However this medicine cost quite a lot of money and I know that Charon doesn't possess such luxury."_

"_Don't worry" Fakir said, "We'll find a way to pay for the medicine somehow. Put us on the list."_

_The doctor nodded and departed as Fakir lowered his head._

"_Charon" he thought, "I'll do whatever it takes to make you better again."_

_That evening Autor spotted Fakir in town and immediately ran up to him. Fakir smiled slightly as he stopped in front of him his eyes wide._

"_It's been three days Fakir" Autor replied as Fakir stuck his hands in his pockets, "Have you decided?"_

"_Yes I have" Fakir nodded, "I have decided to do as you suggest Autor. I will see the world. But I am doing it for Charon. He needs the money for his illness."_

"_Oh Fakir" Autor smiled, "You don't know how happy you have made me."_

"_Also I need you to come with me Autor."_

"_Hmm?"_

"_I need a companion. You can be my manager since you already know everyone and can handle the business situation better than I can."_

"_If I'm your manager" Autor said the cockiness returning to his voice, "Do you agree everything I ask of you Fakir from now on?"_

"_Yes on two conditions. One that half the money we make comes to Gold Crown Town to Charon."_

"_And the other?"_

"_And two, when I write, I want to be completely alone for three months at a time."_

"_All right" Autor agreed, "I accept these conditions. We'll leave first thing in the morning."_

"_Understood" Fakir nodded and then left, "I will see at first light" he walked towards where the sun was setting._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_The very next morning Fakir stood on the riverbank, staring out onto the lake as the mist settled on the water. Flapping behind him was his red cape. Next to him was a bag all packed with his belongings. He looked longingly out at the water as he heard footsteps behind him._

"_It's time to go Fakir" Autor replied, "The carriage is waiting."_

"_All right then" Fakir nodded placing on his hat, "Farewell" he said sadly as he departed from the lake and followed Autor back towards the town._

"_Whoa!"_

_Fakir woke with a start as the carriage came to a halt._

"_Huh?"_

"_Sir!" the carriage driver called, "We've arrived!"_

_Fakir blinked his eyes and then sighed. At last he thought. At last._

_**(To be continued..)**_

_Authors Note: Hey guys! Here's a large update for you. I told you that some of the chapters would be long. I wanted a lot of info in this one because Fakir is my favorite character and is going to play a very pivotal part of this story. See you all later!_

_Next Chapter:_

_Chapter Four: Festival_

_And_

_Chapter Five: Knight_


	5. Chapter Four: Festival

_**Chapter Four: Festival**_

"_Are you kidding?"_

_Duck glanced up from her lunch as Pique stood up in a shock._

"_Mr. Cat really said that?" Pique asked._

"_Mhm" Duck nodded, "Why do you sound so surprised Pique?"_

"_Well it's just out of the ordinary" Pique replied sitting back down, "In the past he never would have considered you for such a position."_

"_Yes" Lilie sighed, "Long gone are the days when our Duck was so absentminded and clueless. Oh" she sighed heavily again as she took a bite from her sandwich._

"_Was I really that bad?" Duck said confused._

"_Never mind her" Pique replied, "What were the exact words that Mr. Cat said?"_

"_Well" Duck cleared her throat, "He said that my dancing had improved such much this past month that since Clara was leaving that he was considering me for the next position in the advanced class."_

"_Oh wow Duck" Pique's eyes became wide as she gushed, "Do you know how lucky you are? To be considered on the same level as Rue and Mytho?"_

"_Yes" Lilie agreed with a sad grimace, "And to think it could have been like this forever. Duck stuck in probation."_

" _Stop talking nonsense" Pique snapped with a frown, "This is a good thing for Duck."_

"_You really think it's that good?" Duck asked curiously._

"_Oh definitely" Pique nodded while Lilie silently shook her head, "To dance with Rue and Mytho and be in competitions and stage productions, it's every ballet dancer's dream."_

"_I had no idea."_

"_Oh Duck" Lilie embraced her, "At least sometimes you're still clueless."_

"_Lilie?" Duck looked at her friend quizzically._

"_Now cut that out!" Pique replied pulling the other girl off of the other, "There's something else we need to talk about."_

"_What's that?" Duck asked turning her head._

"_The festival is coming up."_

"_What festival?"_

"_The annual one. The annual dance festival."_

"_Oh. Is it popular?"_

"_I'll say" Pique nodded, "It's only the most anticipated festival of the year next to the Fire festival."_

"_Yes" Lilie agreed, "It's the one time of year where everyone in Gold Crown Town dresses up in costumes, masks, and fancy capes."_

"_Uh huh" Pique continued, "And there is usually a theme. This year I hear it's going to be about Kings, Queens, and knights, things like that."_

"_Wow" Duck said in awe, "I guess I'd better start thinking about a costume then" she looked up and saw Rue waving to her, "Oh there's Rue" she replied with a smile, "I promised that I spend some part of my lunch with her and Mytho. I'll see you both later!" Duck added jumping up and dashing over to Rue._

"_She's lucky" Pique sighed romantically._

"_Yes" Lilie agreed, "But still it's not the same."_

"_Oh brother" Pique said rolling her eyes._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_By the time Duck and Rue had reached the other side of the courtyard where Mytho was waiting under a tree, Duck had informed Rue also of her news._

"_That's wonderful Duck" Rue replied with a smile, "Although I had a feeling he might tell you that," she added as they sat down on the large sky blue blanket that Mytho was sitting on._

"_That who might tell her what?" Mytho asked with a grin as he sat up since he was leaning on the tree and Duck sat down next to Rue._

"_Mr. Cat is thinking about offering the next position in the advanced class to Duck when Clara leaves next month."_

"_Well that's wonderful" Mytho smiled at the small girl as he handed her an apple from the picnic basket that was next to him, "Congratulations Duck."_

"_Thank you Mytho" Duck nodded with a bow of her head, "But I am not really sure if I deserve it."_

"_Sure you do" Rue replied sweetly as she moved closer to Mytho and he handed her an apple as well, "You've worked really hard for this."_

"_I suppose. But according to Pique and Lilie I didn't use to be so good at it."_

"_Well" Mytho grinned, "You weren't. You were a bit of a klutz in the old days."_

"_Oh. I was?"_

"_Mhm" Rue nodded, "But that's in the past, let's focus on the future."_

"_All right" Duck agreed, "So tell me are you guys planning on going to the festival?" she asked._

"_You mean the dance festival that is coming up this weekend?" Rue questioned._

"_It's this weekend?"_

"_Mhm."_

"_Then I guess that is the one I mean."_

"_Yes we're planning on going" Mytho said with a nod, "You should come too Duck."_

"_Oh yes absolutely" Rue agreed with a nod, "You have to come."_

"_But I don't have anything to wear" Duck said slightly protesting._

"_Oh don't worry about that" Rue shook her head with a smile._

"_I'm sure that Rue could help you find a costume Duck" Mytho replied, "She's already found a costume for herself and so have I. You should come. We both really want you to."_

"_Well, all right. If you insist. But I don't have anyone to go with."_

"_You can come with us" Mytho said, "I don't mind escorting two beautiful ladies to the ball that night" he added handsomely._

"_Oh Mytho" Rue blushed the same time as Duck, "He's right though. You simply must come with us. In fact we can go look for a costume for you right now" Rue stood up and pulled Duck to her feet, "You don't mind that we're leaving lunch a little early do you Mytho?" she asked turning to him._

"_You go on ahead" Mytho replied after a shake of his head, "I'll clean up here and I'll see you both later."_

"_Okay" Rue smiled kissing him on the forehead, "We'll be going now. Come on Duck."_

"_Okay" Duck agreed as she led her away from the picnic spot and Mytho leaned back once more against the bark of the tree._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_As it turned out there were several students from Gold Crown Academy purchasing costumes throughout the stores that afternoon. Duck and Rue walked to one of the smaller shops however that was further away from the others._

"_What are we doing here?" Duck asked._

"_This is the best place to get your costume Duck. I got mine here and I always get them here. It's one of the most carefully kept secrets in Gold Crown Town. So I hope you'll keep it to yourself."_

"_Oh don't worry I will" Duck agreed with a nod as they entered the shop._

_Inside Duck was astonished to see tons of wooden furniture on display. She stared perplexed and as Rue rang the little bell that stood on the main desk, she tapped her shoulder._

"_Rue" she replied, "This doesn't look like a fabric shop?"_

"_That's because it isn't" Rue chuckled lightly, "It's a furniture shop."_

"_But?"_

"_Just wait okay" she put a finger to her lips as her eyes twinkled._

_She rang the bell another time and then a short kindly old man came out from the back, his glasses slightly askew. Behind them he had the bluest eyes that Duck had ever seen._

"_How can I help you?" the old man replied but his face lit up when he saw her, "Oh Miss Rue."_

"_Hello there Francois" she said kindly, "It's good to see you again."_

"_What can I do for you this afternoon?" he asked fixing his glasses._

"_Actually I was hoping you could help me" she replied, "This is my friend Duck, she also goes to the academy. This weekend will be her first festival and I was hoping that you could assist in finding a good costume for her."_

"_Oh it would be my pleasure Miss Rue" he nodded with a grin, "What an adorable looking girl" he added making Duck blush a little, "Come on back here my dear" he held out his hand which Duck took gently, "And we'll see what we can find."_

"_Okay" Duck nodded and followed him behind the desk with Rue close behind her._

_In the back of the room they stopped at a door labeled private and Francois reached into his pocket for a chain of keys. Searching through them briefly he found the one he was looking for and placed it in the lock, opening the door swiftly with a click. Inside Duck was amazed to see racks and racks of beautiful dresses._

"_Wow" Duck breathed, "They're so lovely."_

"_Thank you my dear" Francois bowed as Rue entered the room and he closed the door, "Making clothes was my wife's profession before she passed away. I have kept all these clothes and I save them for a special occasion. Like when Miss Rue comes to call."_

"_I found this shop by accident really" Rue replied, "It was one of those days when things weren't going right for me. But Francois cheered me up immediately when he showed me all these beautiful dresses" she fingered a bright blue one, "Now whenever there is a big event I always come to him to borrow one. He doesn't let just anyone borrow them after all."_

"_That's right" Francois nodded, "The person who borrows them has to be a special person indeed."_

"_Oh. Then maybe I shouldn't be here" Duck replied._

"_I beg your pardon?" Francois said confused._

"_Well Rue's a very special person. She's one of the top ballet dancers in our school. I'm not really that special."_

"_Oh my dear Miss Duck" he replied with a grin, "It seems to me you don't know how special you really are. Well I could tell right away when I met you that you were the right type of person who could wear one of these dresses."_

"_Really?"_

"_Mhm" he nodded, "Now if you don't mind, just stand still there for a moment so I can find the perfect dress for you" he walked up to the rack of dresses and began to go through them._

"_He'll find the right one too Duck" Rue said softly as she stood next to her, "Francois always finds the right dress to match the girl."_

"_Aha!" he shouted pulling out a long flowing yellow gown, "This is the one" he displayed in front of them._

"_Oh" Duck breathed._

"_Francois" Rue said happily, "It's so magnificent."_

"_Indeed" Francois nodded proudly, "I've been waiting for someone to come along and wear this one. Here Miss Duck why don't you try it on?" he handed her the gown gently._

"_Oh. Okay" she nodded moving behind a door that he indicated where she could change._

"_Thank you so much for doing this Francois. I really appreciate it" Rue replied while they waited._

"_Think nothing of it Miss Rue" he blushed, "She's a sweet girl. And what a kind personality."_

"_Yes" Rue agreed with a nod, "A very kind personality. Duck is everything all right?" she called._

"_I'll be right out!" Duck called back._

_A few seconds later she walked into the room making Rue open her mouth in surprise and Francois nod his head happily._

"_Well what do you think?" Duck asked shyly._

"_Oh wow. It looks simply lovely on you Duck" Rue replied._

"_Mhm" Francois agreed, "I knew that was the right one. Miss Duck you look like a princess."_

"_Thank you" Duck blushed._

"_Of course she still needs something" Francois said._

"_Oh yes absolutely" Rue nodded knowingly._

"_Huh? What do I need?" Duck asked confused._

"_Well you're a princess Miss Duck" Francois replied walking over to a medium sized wooden box that was sitting on a table and lifting it up, "And every princess needs that extra something that makes her known."_

"_Huh?"_

_He opened the box and pulled out a pair of white gloves, a shimmering see through cape, and a necklace shaped like a pair of wings._

"_You need these" he handed her the gloves which she put on, "This" he handed Rue the cape which she attacked to the back of Duck's gown, "And this" he took out the necklace which he also handed to Rue so she could place it around Duck's neck._

"_Wow it's so beautiful" Duck said, "But are you sure it's not too much?" she asked as Rue snapped it on._

"_Oh we're not done yet" Francois replied looking in the box, "We need the final touch. Please Miss Rue help her to sit on that stool over there" he pointed to the small stool that stood by the dress rack._

"_Come here Duck" Rue said steering her the stool and helping her to sit down._

"_Here we go" Francois replied pulling out the final item from the box and walking over, "Every princess needs her slippers" he added kneeling and revealing a pair of crystal white shoes._

"_Oh" Duck breathed for a third time as he placed them carefully on her feet._

"_How do they feel?" he asked after he placed on the second shoe._

"_They fit perfectly" Duck said astonished._

"_Wonderful. And now Miss Duck" he helped her off the stool and led her to the mirror, "You are ready for the dance" he showed her reflection to her._

_Duck stared in awe at the girl she saw in the mirror and smiled happily at what she saw. Rue nodded to her friend in appreciation. Duck had found the perfect costume._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Gold Crown Town was bustling that afternoon every shop preparing for the big dance festival at the academy. Fakir moved about the streets silently wondering why everyone was in such a hurry. Earlier that day he had spent every minute of his time with Charon who was doing much better then he had been months before when Fakir had received his letter. As he stopped at the post office he noticed a poster attached to a lamppost._

"_A festival huh?" he said a loud, "I wonder."_

_**(To be continued..)**_

_Authors Note: Hey guys! Another long chapter for you. Hope you enjoyed it and I will see you later!_

_Next Chapter:_

_Chapter Five: Knight_

_And_

_Chapter Six: Celebrity_


	6. Chapter Five: Knight

**_Chapter Five: Knight_**

_Autor stood with his back against the wall and his arms crossed. In front of him Fakir was standing in front of a mirror straightening out the cape of his knight costume._

"_A festival Fakir?" he replied, "Don't tell me that is what we came all the way back for?"_

"_No" Fakir shook his head irritated, "That is not why I came back."_

"_Then why are you going to it?"_

"_I don't know. I just want to. Perhaps I miss the school. I haven't been to a dance festival in years."_

"_I doubt it's changed that much Fakir. From what I hear Mr. Cat is the one who is still in charge of everything so it couldn't have changed so much to the point that you would insist on going."_

"_Autor, have you ever heard the expression have fun? I'm on vacation remember? I can do as I like. And if you had any spirit in you, you would come with me."_

"_Me come to a dance festival?" Autor scoffed, "I am not getting dressed up for something like that."_

"_Suit yourself" Fakir added placing on his mask, "I'm ready to go. I'll see you later" he strode over to the door, opened it, and walked out._

"_Oh" Autor shook his head, "Fakir!" he called grabbing his nearby cape, "Wait up!" he called again as he ran after him out the door._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Meanwhile in Rue and Duck's room the girls were both starting to get ready. Rue had just finished with her and Duck's hair. At the same time Duck walked over to her bed and picked up her dress to put it on._

"_Rue" Duck replied._

"_Mhm" Rue nodded._

"_Can I ask you something?"_

"_Sure. You can ask me anything" she smiled as she hung up her dress nearby while she helped Duck get ready._

"_Who's Princess Tutu?"_

"_What?" Rue stopped a little stunned, "How do you know about her?"_

"_I heard some of my classmates talking about her. She's in some story called the Prince and Raven. I'm just curious if you know anything about her because when I heard the name it sounded familiar."_

"_Um" Rue said hesitantly as she placed on Duck's cape, "Yes I have heard about her" she replied truthfully, "But can we talk about it later? We have to concentrate on the festival tonight after all."_

"_Okay" Dick nodded and looked at her friend concerned, "You okay Rue? You look a little pale."_

"_I'm fine" Rue reassured her, "I'm just going to get dressed now" she moved over to the other side of the room as Duck put on her slippers, "Mytho will be waiting for us."_

_Duck nodded a second time and stood from her bed to gaze at her reflection in the mirror. Per Rue's suggestion she had pulled her hair up for the dance, which from where Rue was standing it was almost like looking at Princess Tutu again. Rue finished getting dressed and then joined Duck at the mirror in her hunter green dress._

"_Rue you look beautiful" Duck said in awe when she saw her._

"_We both look beautiful" Rue smiled giving her a little hug, "Come on. Our escort is waiting."_

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Mytho was waiting for them both by the gate that separated the two dorms. He was dressed in a blue and purple prince costume looking more handsome then ever. When he saw Rue he smiled and had to catch his breath when he saw Duck appear from behind her. To him just like his love she looked just like Princess Tutu_.

"_Well" he replied with another smile, "You both look very pretty this evening. I should consider myself lucky to be able to escort two such lovely princesses."_

"_Mytho" Rue smiled back as Duck blushed, "You were always the charmer weren't you. Come on or we'll be late" she flipped out her mask and took his left arm._

"_All right. Shall we Duck?" he held out his other arm to her._

"_Okay" she nodded and then the three of them walked towards the academy._

_When they arrived several other students greeted them and Rue and Mytho immediately took to the floor to start the dance. Duck walked over to talk to Pique and Lilie who were both startled by her appearance and admired her costume. Soon after the first dance was over Mr. Cat came to the stage with his escort Miss Goatette._

"_Good evening students" he replied in his lispy voice, "Welcome honored guests of Gold Crown town, and all other townspeople. As you know this is our twenty second festival" the entire room clapped as Autor and Fakir entered the room to listen, "I hope all of you will have a simply marvelous time and enjoy the rest of the evening" he bowed his head and then the dance commenced._

"_That's probably the shortest speech he has ever given" Rue replied making Mytho chuckle._

"_Well now that the first dance is out of the way," Mytho said turning to the other girl next to him, "Duck."_

"_Hmm?" she looked back at him._

"_Would you like to dance?"_

"_Oh no I couldn't" Duck shook her head fervently, "You're Rue's partner."_

"_Duck I asked him to ask you" Rue replied nodding her head, "It only seems fair since he brought us both."_

"_But" Duck protested._

"_Come on" Mytho said gently taking her hand and leading her on to the dance floor._

_The music started and everyone on the floor began to dance. Duck nervously tried to follow Mytho's steps._

"_I'm sorry Mytho" Duck shook her head, "I'm not that good at this."_

"_You're doing just fine" he reassured her, "Besides I'm the one who's supposed to lead. Just follow me."_

"_But, really I can't be that good. I mean I've never done this before with you."_

"_Actually Duck you have done this many times with me before."_

"_I have?"_

"_Yea. In the past. Before Rue and I were going out you and I did more than one Pas de Deux."_

"_Really?"_

"_Mhm" he nodded as the music ended, "Trust me."_

"_I do trust you" Duck nodded as he led her off the dance floor and back towards Rue._

_From where he stood his eyes became wide as he saw Mytho and Rue. But what he was really surprised to see was her. As Mytho and Rue went back onto the dance floor for their second dance of the evening he began to stride towards her leaving Autor behind._

"_Fakir" Autor hissed, "Where are you going?"_

_He approached her slowly and stopped in front of her. She glanced away from Pique and Lilie as he held out his hand his green eyes flashing behind his mask._

"_May I have this dance?" he asked._

"_Oh" Duck said lowering her eyes a little, "I don't know."_

"_Go for it Duck" Pique urged her._

"_Yes thank you" Duck agreed taking his hand and allowing him to lead her onto the dance floor, "His hand is so warm" she thought as they began to dance, "And his eyes" she looked up into his face, "Why do his eyes look so familiar."_

"_This can't be happening" Fakir thought, "She can't really be here can she?"_

"_Mytho" Rue interrupted their dance a little, "Who's that dancing with Duck?" she asked worried._

"_Huh?" he looked over to where she was looking, "I don't know" he squinted, "I've never seen him before. Except."_

"_Except what?"_

"_He looks familiar from behind. I wonder who he is?"_

"_I don't know" Rue said concerned, "But we should find out after the dance."_

_Mytho nodded as they continued to watch them._

"_What's happening to me?" Duck thought, "Why does this seem familiar? Do I know this person? What is it about him that makes me feel so warm inside? And yet" her eyes averted from his, "I'm afraid. Oh" she stopped and removed her hands from his, "I'm sorry" she replied as he looked at her confused, "I didn't mean to" she bowed her head, "Please excuse me" she dashed off the floor._

"_Wait!" Fakir called chasing after her startling some of the dancers as he passed._

"_Come on" Mytho said stopping and taking Rue's hand as she nodded in agreement and the two of them ran after the mysterious dancer._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_"Please wait!" Fakir shouted but Duck didn't stop running._

_Close behind Mytho was catching up to him. He ran even faster with Rue on his heals._

"_Stop!" Mytho called making Fakir stop in his tracks and look back confused, "Stop where you are whoever you are?"_

"_Mytho?" Fakir mouthed._

"_What did you say?" Mytho asked as Rue arrived out of breath._

"_Mytho" she replied, "You caught up with him."_

"_Yea. All right pal. Who are you? And how do you know who I am?"_

"_I know both of you so well," Fakir said moving his hands up to his mask._

"_That voice?" Rue replied her eyes wide, "I know that voice."_

"_I'm the only one who knows you both better than anyone in this town" Fakir said as he removed the mask and they saw his face, "After all I am the one who ended your story."_

"_Fakir?" Mytho replied this time his eyes wide._

"_It is you" Rue said, "You've come back."_

"_Yes but" Fakir replied looking back where Duck had just ran, "I have to catch up with her."_

"_Wait a minute Fakir" Mytho said a bit angrily, "Where have you been? How could you abandon Duck like that?"_

"_Mytho" Fakir said a bit irritated, "I would love to discuss this with you and I will explain it. But first I have to catch her. So please excuse me" he took off once more dropping his mask in the process._

"_Come on" Mytho repeated after Rue and he had looked at one another, "Let's go" they began their pursuit of Fakir once more._

_Duck was almost halfway to the dorms as Fakir got closer to her._

"_DUCK!" he shouted making her stop completely._

_He stopped out of breath as she slowly turned around. Behind him Mytho and Rue also stopped and watched the scene. Duck looked at him her eyes focusing on his features as she carefully moved forward his green eyes becoming clearer._

"_Duck" he said breathing heavier._

"_Do I?" she began, "Do I know you?"_

"_Huh?" he replied confused as she looked up into his face._

"_Yes" she nodded, "Your eyes. I recognize them now."_

"_What?"_

"_You came back" she smiled, "You came back for me, my knight" she replied and then began to faint._

"_Duck?" he ran forward astonished as he caught her in his arms, "Duck?" he tried to wake her, "What's going on?"_

"_Fakir" Mytho replied as Rue and he stepped forward, "I think it's time we all had a little talk."_

_Fakir nodded slowly picking up Duck in his arms and following Rue and Mytho to the girl's room._

_**(To be continued..)**_

_Authors Note: Hey guys! I'm not sure how many chapters will get done this week. We shall see. Anyway I'll see you all later!_

_Next Chapter:_

_Chapter Six: Answers_

_And _

_Chapter Seven: Celebrity_


	7. Chapter Six: Answers

**Chapter Six: Answers**

Fakir laid Duck gently on her bed and brushed his fingers through her bangs lovingly. Mytho and Rue could clearly see the pain in his eyes as he turned toward them sadly.

"I couldn't believe it when I saw her again" he replied, "I thought I had lost her forever."

"What do you mean Fakir?" Rue asked while Mytho raised an eyebrow questionly.

"Two years ago I was still writing. But I hadn't written anything I considered good enough. She was always at my side. I would sit on the dock and write and she would be in the water. But one day, one very sunny day she wasn't there. I looked all over the lake, but nothing. I called out for her; I left her scraps that never disappeared. Every day for two months I looked for her, but she never came. Oddly enough because of her absence I found myself going crazy so I took up my pen once more and wrote a story. A story that now everyone knows as my most popular."

"We know, we read it" Rue said proudly, "You're very famous Fakir."

"Yes, but that doesn't explain why you left Gold Crown Town" Mytho replied interrupting.

"I know. You see after I had written my story Autor saw it. He read it and he was amazed at what he read. He insisted on taking it to a publisher. At first I hesitated but then I allowed him to take it. He came back soon after that and told me how popular it had been. He said that the world wanted to meet the author. Now you know me? I'm not the type who likes to be around people, however Charon came down with an illness. Publishing my books and seeing the public would give me the necessary means to take care of him. He's better now. I just saw him recently. Since then I have been traveling the world. I never imagined though" he looked back at Duck's peaceful sleeping face, "That I would ever see her again. In this form no less. Mytho" he said turning back to the other boy, "How did it happen?"

"Well" Mytho began, "Rue and I found her on the bank of the lake. We had gone there for a picnic that day, but it was strangely cloudy, remember?" he added to Rue who nodded her head.

"Yes I remember. There she was just lying on the bank in a white dress, totally unconscious" Fakir listened intently his eyebrows beginning to furrow, "She was saying something though. Something over and over."

"What was that?" Fakir asked afraid to hear the answer.

"My knight. Where are you? Why have you left me? She said it over and over until we got her back here."

"Strangely enough though" Mytho replied, "When she came to, she was no longer our Duck."

"What do you mean?" Fakir questioned.

"She could not remember who we were. She couldn't remember anything. Not her friends, not the school, not even Princess Tutu."

"She couldn't even remember that she was the one who made it possible for Mytho to regain his heart, and thus saving Gold Crown Town from the Raven" Rue added sadly.

"She seems to know now," Fakir observed.

"That's because we have been trying to help her regain her memory for two years" Mytho said, "Slowly she has regained some, but her memories of Tutu has been locked away."

"And not only that, she's changed too" Rue replied, "You remember how Duck used to be such a klutz on the dance floor and her school work was never up to par?"

"Yea, sure" Fakir shrugged, "So?"

"It's not like that anymore Fakir" Rue continued, "Now Duck is up for the next position in the advanced class. She's always on time, never late. Her dancing is beautiful as if she really is Tutu. Only she can't remember that. It's like she is a completely different person."

"I see" Fakir nodded slowly standing up from the bed and walking over to the window, "You said before Mytho that you found Duck lying on the bank of the lake is that correct?"

"That's correct" Mytho nodded.

"You're certain that's where you found her?"

"Of course I am sure, why?" Mytho asked a bit irritated as well as curious.

"Because" Fakir began his eyes becoming wide, "Wait here" he ran to the door, "I'll be right back" he flung open the door and dashed out.

Mytho and Rue looked at each other quizzically at his sudden departure.

"I wonder what's up?" Mytho said aloud.

"I don't know" Rue replied, "But he looked awful worried."

**(Next Scene)**

Fakir rummaged through his trunk at the foot of the bed and pulled out a parchment of paper with very few writing on it. As he stared at the paper his eyes became even wider. He grabbed the paper and then ran to the door only to bump into Autor.

"Fakir, where have you been?" Autor demanded, "You ran off and I couldn't find you."

"Sorry Autor" Fakir said slightly out of breath, "I have something important I have to take care of right now" he ran past.

"What?" Autor replied as he ran.

"I'll see you later!" he called not even looking back.

**(Next Scene)**

When Fakir returned for a second time to the girl's room he entered the door slowly. Mytho rose as he walked in and took the chair that Mytho had just occupied. He sighed just as slowly as he had entered the room and once more the young couple looked at each other quizzically.

"Fakir" Mytho began as he saw his friend's worried expression, "What's wrong?"

"I think I did it again," Fakir said slowly.

"Did what again?" Rue asked.

"I'm not sure how I did it" Fakir replied, "But somehow I did."

"Did what Fakir?" Mytho said once more irritably.

"You guys said you found her on the bank of the lake" Fakir replied, "I think I know how she got there."

"How?" Rue asked.

"Here" Fakir handed them the piece of paper and they read.

"What is this?" Mytho asked his eyes wide.

"About two years ago, when I started traveling" Fakir began, "One night I was up. I was thinking about the lake, but mostly" Fakir stood from the chair, "I was thinking about her. You know what had become of her? Why did she disappear? Why she left without saying goodbye? You know that is so unlike her" they both nodded their heads in agreement, "Before too long I was asleep on my desk, but when I woke up the next morning I saw that my pen was in my hand. And in front of me on the once blank piece of parchment was the beginning of a story. That which you are holding is it," he pointed.

"Wait a minute Fakir" Mytho said slowly, "Are you telling us, that this" he held up the paper, "is the start of a story?"

"Yes, I believe it is. Only I didn't know I had written it. When you mentioned the lake and the bank and the girl lying on it you reminded me of that piece of parchment that I had buried in my trunk. I buried it because I don't know how it happened. Nor did I possibly know that it had come true. There is no way I could have known. She was thousands of miles away."

"And you're saying that that is the reason why Duck has returned to us?" Rue replied.

"It has to be. It's the only explanation to why your story and my story match."

"Fakir" Mytho said with a frown, "Do you know how dangerous this is? You of all people should know. You started a story and didn't finish it. A story without an ending will always end in tragedy. Why did you not finish it?"

"Mytho" Fakir replied in surprise, "There's no way I could have known."

"It doesn't matter" Mytho said angrily, "You should have finished it anyway, that would have been more responsible. Now Duck is the one who is suffering for it. She has nightmares and talks about a knight that never even existed."

"Oh he exists all right" Fakir replied with a sigh as he sat down once more, "I know perfectly well who her knight is."

"Who?" Rue asked.

"Me" Fakir answered, "I can remember the dream I had before the story was written. It was a strange dream I had too. I was in a place covered with mist and I heard a cry. Of course I was all dressed up in my knight gear. I had my sword at my side. So I followed the cry in the mist, and there was this small little girl, she couldn't have been any older than six or seven. But as I moved closer to her, she grew taller and suddenly I was standing next to a thirteen year old. When she saw me, she immediately fainted. I can't quite recall her face though. Maybe she looked like Duck but I am not sure. Anyway, these dark shadows started to loom over us, so I picked her up, held up my sword and the shadows seemed to dissipate. But then I woke up and saw the pen in my hand. When I looked down on the paper I believe what was written there was the end of my dream that I never got to see. Like I said, I am not sure how it happened, but I am certain now that Duck had to be the girl in my dream and I was the knight that she keeps talking about. Wait" he stopped, "You mentioned she has had nightmares. What kind of nightmares?"

"We don't know" Mytho shook his head.

"She wakes up most nights in a cold sweat. I always sing her back to sleep" Rue added.

As they all thought of this, they heard stirring coming from Duck's bed. She was tossing and turning and there was clear pain on her face as she squinted her eyes.

"No" she said out loud, "Don't take me back. I don't want to go back to that dark place," she yelled.

Fakir immediately rushed over and took her hand.

"Duck!" he called, "Duck it's okay."

"No" she cried, "No!" she sat up and found herself in his strong arms; "Huh?" her eyes became wide.

"Duck" he replied as Mytho and Rue looked on in deep concern, "I am right here."

"Who?" she began and then looked up into his gentle green eyes, "My knight."

"Huh?"

"You did come. It wasn't a dream. Thank goodness" she sank back into his arms, "The lake" she shuddered.

"What?"

"I don't ever want to go back to the lake. I don't want to go back to that dark place."

"Dark place?" Fakir said as Mytho and Rue shrugged their shoulders in confusion.

As he held onto her, Fakir knew he was partly responsible for her return but he couldn't help but wonder if that was entirely the whole story.

**(To be continued…)**

Authors Note" Hey guys! Here's an update for you. I will try to get done as many chapters as I can this week. See you all later!

Next Chapter:

Chapter Seven: Celebrity

The most famous male ballet dancer in the world has come to Gold Crown Town for a visit and takes a personal interest in Duck. But is there more to this kind stranger then meets the eye? Find out next time!!

And

Chapter Eight: Prince

Not telling!!!!!!


	8. Chapter Seven: Celebrity

_**Chapter Seven: Celebrity**_

Duck continued to shake as Fakir held onto her. Nearby Rue and Mytho stared sympathetically at their small friend.

"No" she shook her head, "I don't want to go back. I don't won't go back to that dark place ever again."

"Duck" Fakir replied, "Look at me."

She stared up into his eyes as he pulled slowly away.

"Yes."

"Do you know who I am?"

"Of course I do" she nodded, "You're my knight aren't you?"

"Well uh" he looked nervously at Mytho and Rue who urged him on, "Maybe, I don't know. I mean do you know me? I mean we are we supposed to know each other."

"We are?" she looked back at him quizzically.

"I mean" he stammered, "We knew each other before I placed you on the bank of the lake."

"Oh? We did?"

"Yes. I'm Fakir, Duck. Does that mean anything to you?"

"Fakir?" she focused her eyes on his trying to remember, "It's a beautiful name you have my knight, I mean Fakir."

"What?" he looked at her directly in the eye and then back at his friends as if looking for an explanation.

"Don't be so concerned that she doesn't remember Fakir" Rue shook her head sadly, "This is exactly how she reacted when she first met us when she woke up."

"Yes" Mytho nodded, "She couldn't recall us either."

"I see, Duck" he replied turning back to the girl and placing his hands onto her shoulders, "This isn't the first time we have met. I mean you and I go way back, almost as far as you've known Rue and Mytho. In fact, you knew me when you first met them. Understand?"

"You mean back when I was in Gold Crown Town before?" she asked still a bit confused.

"Exactly" he nodded with a smile.

"Is that true?" she asked the other two and they nodded their heads.

"Yes Duck" Rue smiled, "You did know him, but he's been away for awhile."

"Oh, then he was one of my friends just like you and Mytho?"

"Well uh" Fakir blushed slightly as he averted his eyes, "Sort of. We were more like acquaintances."

"Acquaintances?"

"Acquaintances" he nodded.

"But then" she began.

"I think that maybe" Rue interrupted, "That it would be best if we call it a night" she suggested, "Duck's been through a lot. Besides we do have school tomorrow."

"Oh right" Dick nodded, "We got to get some sleep" she leaned back onto her pillow and away from Fakir's arms.

"Then Fakir and I will go" Mytho said beginning to move toward the door.

"Right" Fakir agreed with a nod as he stood from the bed, "But I am planning on stopping by the school tomorrow so perhaps I will see you then?" he added to Duck.

"More than likely" Duck replied with a smile.

"But come after practice Fakir" Rue said, "Mr. Cat has an announcement for all the ballet students."

"Okay" he nodded joining Mytho at the door, "Then I will see you both tomorrow. Goodnight" he replied as Mytho opened the door and walked out.

"Goodnight" Rue said back as Duck merely nodded her head with another smile.

**(Next Scene)**

As the two boys walked out the doors Mytho was very silent till they arrived at the gate that separated the girl's dorms from the small courtyard.

"Fakir."

"Yes, Mytho?"

"I'm glad that you're back, but I must stress to you how important it is that you finish that story."

"I know that now" Fakir nodded looking up at the windows where the girl's room was located, "I know that far too well now."

"Who knows what other things could happen if you don't finish that story. You see how she is now, I can't help but wonder if it's because of the story that she is that way."

"I have to admit it that I thought of that myself. However something doesn't add to that equation."

"What?" Mytho said turning to him as they reached the gate of the boy's dormitory.

"Why did she disappear from the lake in the first place? That was not in my writing," he added seriously.

"You're right. That was not in your story. I guess we can't figure it out tonight. Maybe there is something more behind all this."

"Yes" Fakir agreed, "But I won't worry about finding that out until tomorrow. Oh by the way Mytho" he added before departing.

"Mhm" Mytho nodded as he stepped behind the gate.

"What is Mr. Cat's big announcement all about tomorrow?"

"I don't know. But he said that all ballet students have to be there. It's very important."

"Oh. Goodnight Mytho."

"Goodnight Fakir" Mytho smiled as he departed for his room.

Fakir had many thoughts in his head as he walked slowly back to Charon's house, certain that he wouldn't get any sleep whatsoever.

**(Next Scene)**

Meanwhile on the other side of town a small caravan arrived. From out of the main carriage a tall teen stepped out, his medium length blond hair glistening from the starlight. He stared at the large theatre before him and smiled.

"Just another boring performance to show off" he replied as he and the rest of his group walked into the theatre doors.

**(Next Scene)**

The next afternoon Fakir made his way once more towards Gold Crown Academy eager to see Duck once more. As he had predicted he hadn't gotten a wink all night long but had stayed up trying to decipher how everything had happened. As he neared the ballet building he saw Mytho and Rue emerge from a pair of side doors so he walked over to them.

"Hey you guys," he replied with his hands in his pockets, "I thought you had to listen to an announcement from Mr. Cat?"

"Oh he already gave it" Rue said after they both had said hello, "He just wanted to tell us that Gaston Faber was coming to town."

"Who is that?"

"He's one of the most renowned ballet dancers on the stage" Mytho explained, "He's quite young too. Mr. Cat has arranged for our class to go and see his performance while he is here."

"Where's Duck?" Fakir asked.

"She's still in the practice room" Rue replied, "She said that she would meet us for lunch. Would you like to accompany us Fakir?

"Perhaps. But right now I think I will go find her. I'll see you both later," he added as he walked quickly towards the doors.

**(Next Scene)**

At the same time Duck was working on her routine in the large practice room flawlessly. Unaware to her, up in the balcony stood a medium haired blond with bright blue eyes who was watching the young dancer with much interest. Gaston Faber had never seen a more beautiful creature in his life and things of beauty were never unnoticed by him. As she moved he smiled and leaned on the balcony that hung above the room. As the dance came to a sad piece he slowly moved towards the steps and walked down them quietly. The bridge came on the record and she moved to the center of the floor. As she stretched her hand out, she felt another touch hers and startled she looked back as he held her hand gently. They continued to dance as she stared at him confused and in a bit of wonderment. Fakir arrived at the door and walked in when he saw them. His eyes became wide as he watched them dance magnificently together. Then the music ended and Duck took a step back from the strange man as he bowed his head.

"Thank you for allowing me to dance with you" he replied in an English accent.

"You're welcome" she nodded slowly, "But who are you?"

"Oh forgive me" he smiled, "I haven't introduced myself yet have I? My name is Gaston Faber. No doubt you've heard of me," he added cockily.

"That famous ballet dancer?" Fakir thought angrily with a frown, "What the hell is he doing here?"

"Yes, Mr. Cat told us about you this afternoon but what are you doing here now? Class is over."

"I actually came to talk to him and I heard the music and couldn't help but come here and see what was going on. And I saw you dancing so I couldn't help but watch your beautiful moves."

"Sure you couldn't" Fakir thought with a roll of his eyes

"You dance very lovely. Has anyone told you that Miss?" he said indicating her to fill in the blank.

"Oh Duck. I am called Duck."

"Miss Duck" he nodded, "Such a lovely name to go with such a lovely dancer."

"All right I've heard enough of this" Fakir said pulling away from the door and striding towards the center of the floor, "Duck!" he called out making the two of them turn their heads.

"Oh Fakir" she replied with a smile, "So you did show up after all."

"Yes" he nodded, "I'm here so let's go."

Gaston Faber eyed the other boy his eyes becoming slightly red as Fakir looked back with his own angry green eyes. There was something about the intruder that Gaston didn't like. Something like recognition.

**(To be continued…)**

Authors Note: Hey guys! Hope you've had a good holiday! Like my profile says I will be back the week of Feb 5 to continue this story. So I will see you then!!!

Next Chapter: Prince

Not telling!!!!


	9. Chapter Eight: Prince

**Chapter Eight: Prince**

_Fakir took Duck by the hand brashly and turned to leave._

_"Thank you Miss Duck" Gaston said with a little bow making them both turn around, "For the lovely dance once again. It was delightful. And it was a pleasure meeting you as well Mr. Fakir."_

_Fakir continued to frown as Duck bowed her head once more. Then he pulled her closer to him as they departed. When they were outside the door Duck turned to him with a quizzical expression._

_"What's wrong Fakir?" she asked, "You seem upset."_

_"I would be careful of people like him if I were you Duck" he replied looking straight ahead as he walked._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I've been out in the world right?" he said as he stopped still holding onto her hand and she nodded, "I've met many people and not all can be trusted. People like him. Do you understand?"_

_"Uh huh" she nodded again, "So you're not mad at me?"_

_"No of course not" he shook his head and looked at her with gentle eyes and a smile, "I was just worried about you that's all."_

_"Good."_

_"C'mon" he replied, "Mytho and Rue are waiting for us."_

_She nodded a third time and then allowed him to walk with her hand in hand to the spot where Rue and Mytho were waiting, sitting on a big blue blanket under a large oak tree._

_"There you both are" Rue said with a smile, "What took you guys so long?"_

_"Oh sorry" Duck replied as she sat down and Fakir crossed his arms, "But Gaston Faber was just here, in the practice room."_

_"Really?" Rue said in surprise her eyebrows rising, "I wonder what he was doing here?"_

_"Probably here to see Mr. Cat no doubt" Mytho replied with a slight frown as he glanced up at Fakir's angry expression._

_"Yes I guess," Rue nodded, "And you spoke to him Duck?" she added turning to her friend._

_"Actually I danced with him a little" Duck shrugged making Mytho frown even more like Fakir whose eyebrows were becoming even more furrowed as the conversation went on._

_"You danced with him? Are you serious?"_

_"Mhm."_

_"Wow."_

_"You know I think I have heard enough about this" Fakir interrupted uncrossing his arms, "Can we talk about something else please?"_

_"So did you get to talk to him too Fakir?" Rue asked looking directly up at him._

_"Yes, I saw him in all of his glory" he replied sarcastically, "What's so special about this guy anyway?"_

_"Well" Mytho said speaking up after taking a sip of his tea, "Gaston Faber is known as one of the most renowned dancers in the entire world. And at a young age too. In fact Mr. Cat is taking everyone on Wednesday to the theater to watch him practice before his recital."_

_"All the other dancers are excited about it" Rue added._

_"I can imagine."_

_"Well it was nice to meet him anyway" Duck said with a smile, "I hope you all don't mind if I go change before we eat" she replied standing, "We don't have school the rest of the afternoon after all."_

_"I'll come with you" Rue said standing up next to her, "We'll be right back" she added to the guys as Fakir crossed his arms once more._

_"Take your time" Mytho nodded with a grin, "We'll wait here for you."_

_"Okay" she nodded with a smile and then joined Duck on the sidewalk that led back to the dormitories._

_Mytho took another sip of tea as a soft breeze blew and then looked up at his friend who was now staring back at the ballet building with a look of anger in his eyes._

_"So um Fakir" he replied tactfully, "Did Gaston Faber do something to get under your skin?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"You seem upset. What happened to make you so angry?"_

_"Mytho" he said slowly and then sat down with a sigh, "I'm glad it's just the two of us here right now, because I need you to tell me everything you know about this guy."_

_"Huh?"_

_"I know you know more then you were saying, after all you were frowning too when you heard that Duck had danced with him. Why is that?"_

_"All right" Mytho replied with a heavy sigh as he leaned forward, "But I don't want you to get too upset, you're on edge as it is."_

_"Well?"_

_"I have heard a lot about his reputation and in my own opinion, it wouldn't have mattered if it had been Duck on the dance floor or some other girl."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Look Fakir, Gaston Faber might be a fine dancer but he also has the reputation of being far to familiar with the girls in the towns that he visits."_

_"I knew it. I knew there was something not trustworthy about that guy" Fakir frowned again his green eyes flashing._

_"Why do you care anyway?" Mytho asked out of nowhere his white hair falling into his eyes._

_"Huh?"_

_"I seem to remember a time when you didn't worry about anyone but yourself Fakir. But suddenly it seems like ever since you have been back, she's all you're worried about" he looked directly at him with a slight frown on his face, "Why is that?"_

_"I know it doesn't make any sense" Fakir replied with a sigh as he lowered his head, "I mean before, when I first knew her I thought she was such a pain. I did everything I could to keep her away from you. But overtime my feelings about her changed."_

_"Your feelings?" Mytho's eyebrows raised as his eyes widened._

_"When she disappeared she was all I thought about on my trip. I wanted to know what happened to her? Where had she gone? And most importantly why did she leave me? All these questions were in my brain constantly; perhaps that is why I wrote that story. I don't know. I believe that sometime down the road, without realizing it, I came to care for her in a way I never thought possible. As we helped each other to save this town and to regain your heart shards Mytho, I felt a connection with her."_

_"A connection?"_

_"I couldn't write unless she was in it. The first story that I was able to make come true was a story I wrote for Princess Tutu. When I saved her from Drosselmeyer that's how I did it. And then in the end to complete the story of the Prince and the Raven, I couldn't do it. Not without her. By adding her as the main character of the story I found I could write better then I have ever before. I believed in that power for once. And it didn't stop there. My first story that I wrote, the one that became famous" Mytho nodded, "I wrote that because of her. Because of her disappearance. It's funny, I asked myself the very same question when I came back here, that you're asking now? Why do I care? Why do I care so much what happens to her? And then it was clear. I want to protect her. I want to become the knight she dreams of. I believe that without me knowing I fell in love with her a long time ago, I just never admitted it."_

_"You love Duck?" Mytho asked a bit stunned._

_"I think I do, otherwise why would I be the way I am?"_

_"Good question" Mytho nodded, "Oh they're back" he smiled suddenly as the girls approached._

_With that the conversation ended. Duck and Rue sat down with Fakir and Mytho to have a leisurely lunch. Fakir pushed his worries from his head and concentrated on enjoying the time spent with her. Mytho on the other hand was still thinking about the conversation all through lunch with a feeling of anger in his heart. He couldn't quite understand why, but ever since Fakir had returned he had felt this way. When lunch was over Fakir and Duck departed leaving Rue and Mytho alone. Rue leaned against Mytho lovingly and sighed contently._

_"They really make a good couple don't they?" she replied with a smile._

_"Hmm?"_

_"Duck and Fakir."_

_"Oh. Yes I suppose" Mytho said with a no emotion._

_"Hmm?" she looked up into his somber expression, "What's the matter Mytho?"_

_"Oh it's nothing" he shook his head, "I must be tired."_

_"Okay" she nodded and then leaned next to him once more._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_As they walked quietly side-by-side Fakir glanced at his companion remembering his conversation with Mytho earlier. He stopped suddenly making her stop and turn to look at him._

_"What's wrong Fakir?" she asked._

_"I just, I wanted to apologize."_

_"For what?"_

_"For earlier. I shouldn't have been so rough with you, back in the practice room."_

_"Huh? Oh but you told me you were just looking out for me right?"_

_"Well yes but, I shouldn't have done it like that. I hate it when I act that way."_

_"Fakir I don't mind" she smiled._

_"Hmm?"_

_"You're my knight. You're entitled to protect me like that aren't you?"_

_"Mmm" he lowered his head with a frown, "Duck about that, we need to talk."_

_"What about?"_

_"About you and me."_

_"What about us?"_

_"Well no doubt that Mytho and Rue have tried to help you to remember all the stuff forgotten right?" she nodded, "Well I want you to remember me. Not the me as your knight, but as the me you knew back then."_

_"Okay" she nodded, "You know what you could tell me about" she leaned in her eyes becoming wide._

_"What?"_

_"Were you there, were you there around the time that Princess Tutu was?"_

_"Princess Tutu?" his eyebrows rose astonished._

_"Mhm. I've asked Rue and Mytho to tell me about Princess Tutu and they said they would but they never did. Were you there Fakir? Could you tell me?"_

_"Of course I was there" he nodded, "That's how you and I met in the first place."_

_"Really?"_

_"Mhm. Let's go sit over there" he pointed to the large white gazebo at the back of the school and then took her hand leading her over to it, sat her down, and then sat down next to her, "So Mytho and Rue haven't told you anything about Princess Tutu yet?"_

_"I think they wanted to, but there was never any time. Who was Princess Tutu Fakir?"_

_"How do I explain this?" he replied scratching his head and closing his eyes as he thought, "Okay" he said as he reopened his eyes, "Back when you first met me and Rue, and Mytho. Um, let's see. No let me start this way. Duck have you ever heard of the story The Prince and the Raven?"_

_"The Prince and the Raven? I think so but I never got the chance to read it" she shook her head._

_"Well in the Prince and the Raven the main character, the prince was a kind loving ruler. He loved everyone and everything in his life."_

_"He sounds like such a nice guy" she smiled._

_"Yes, he was, but there was a raven who was his enemy who only wanted to hurt people. So the prince being the kind hearted person he was did the only thing he could to stop the raven."_

_"What did he do?"_

_"He took out his own heart and sealed the raven away with it."_

_"His heart?" she said her eyes becoming wide._

_"Yes. The raven had been sealed away but the prince was without feeling. He could no longer feel anything. Anger, sadness. Happiness or even love."_

_"How sad?"_

_"Yes, but there was someone who could help him, and her name was Princess Tutu."_

_"Did she do it? Did she save him in the end?"_

_"Yes she did. She restored the prince's heart and he defeated the raven."_

_"That's good. Then it was a happy ending but it still doesn't explain what that has to do with me?" she replied still confused._

_"That's just what I am trying to tell you. Duck that prince was Mytho."_

_"Mytho is the prince?" she said surprised._

_"Uh huh. And Princess Tutu saved him and this entire town from the Raven and I helped her do it. Duck you see" she looked up, "You're Princess Tutu."_

_"Me?" she replied her mouth becoming dry, "I am Princess Tutu?"_

_"You were once. You restored Mytho's heart and saved Gold Crown Town from the Raven along with me."_

_"I did all that?"_

_"Mhm."_

_"I don't remember any of that."_

_"Maybe you don't" he shook his head, "But I think it's important for you to know. For you to know who you are. To know what you have done. And more importantly to remember who we all really are to you" he moved closer to her and placed his hands lovingly on her shoulders, "I'm not just your knight Duck, once I was just your friend, your partner in saving Mytho."_

_"Maybe so" she nodded, "But I got a feeling, that you were more than that, much more."_

_"Huh?"_

_"I don't know why, I just feel that way. Anyway thank you for telling me Fakir. I appreciate it."_

_"Mhm."_

_"But I do have a question?"_

_"Sure. What is it?"_

_"How did we save Mytho together?"_

_"We have always been connected Duck" he replied, "I don't know how but we were. We needed each other to save Mytho. Each other's power. I suppose that's how we became friends."_

_"Hmm" she smiled contently._

_"And when you had disappeared two years ago, I thought I had lost you. I am so glad to have you back in my life. Duck."_

_"Hmm?" she looked up into his gentle eyes._

_"I will do everything in my power to help you remember who you really are. This is my promise to you" he leaned down and kissed her forehead his eyes closed astonishing her completely._

_"Huh? Fakir" she said softly as he pulled away, "But I thought you couldn't stay here. That you had to leave soon," she added as he embraced her holding her tightly in his arms._

_"Nonsense" he shook his head, "Why would I leave? When the person I love the most is right here."_

_The wind blew around them and Duck fell deep into his arms feeling safer then she had for a long time._

_"Fakir" she said breaking the silence._

_"Hmm?"_

_"I once heard from Rue that you also attended the academy, a long time ago, in the dance class. Is that true?"_

_"Uh" he blushed pulling away, "Yea. It was a long time ago though."_

_"Do you dance well?" she asked curiously standing up her hands behind her back._

_"Well, I am very rusty" he replied standing up as well " After all I haven't danced since forever. Why?"_

_"I'd like to see it if you don't mind?"_

_"Right here?" he replied nervously his back becoming stiff, "Right now?"_

_"Of course not silly" she giggled, "Back at the school. In the practice room."_

_"I don't know Duck" he shook his head._

_"Please. Maybe it will help me remember something. Please dance a pas de Deux with me?" she held out her hand._

_Fakir hesitated for a moment and then tentatively took her hand and she pulled him back towards the school and the ballet building._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Fakir stood timidly by Duck on the dance floor dressed in his old dance clothes. She walked over to him and smiled._

_"You ready?"_

_"I guess. Like I said I haven't done this in a while. Don't be surprised if I turn out to be terrible."_

_"That's crazy. I'm sure you're better than you say you are. It's just like getting back on a bicycle, you never really forget. Besides Rue told me that next to Mytho you were one of the finest dancers to come out of the academy."_

_"She's exaggerating" he blushed, "Let's just get this over with" he took her hand and the music started._

_Just as Duck had predicted Fakir got back into the swing of things automatically. It was if he never quit in the first place. Dancing with her was just like the last time they had done it under the lake when she had decided to give up. When the music ended he stared into her eyes until they heard loud clapping echoing throughout the room. They looked up and saw the ballet instructor who was beaming ear to ear._

_"Miss Duck" he grinned, "Mr. Fakir. That was magnificent. And for you Mr. Fakir for not dancing for a long time that practically brought a tear to my eye" he lisped wiping the tears._

_"Mr. Cat?" Fakir said at once recognizing the voice._

_"Yep, that's him" she nodded as he walked over and shook Fakir's hand._

_"I wanted to come and see you" Fakir replied with a grin the sweat dripping slightly off his brow, "But I haven't had the time."_

_"Yes. Yes it is good to see you too Mr. Fakir. And I am glad to see that you have kept up with your dancing even though you are a writer now."_

_Fakir chuckled slightly as Duck smiled._

_"Anyway you children should be heading home as should I. Especially you Miss Duck. After all we have an early day tomorrow."_

_"Yes sir" she nodded._

_"Oh by the way Mr. Fakir" he added turning to the young man, "Since you were one of my best students perhaps you would like to accompany us?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Gaston Faber, the famous young ballet star is putting on a performance for the students tomorrow at the stage. Would you like to join us?"_

_"You know what?" Fakir said glancing down at Duck who was nodding enthusiastically, "I would love to go."_

_"Great. We'll meet you at the theater first thing in the morning" he added, "Anyway you two hurry along home. No more practice today Miss Duck" he said sternly but proudly._

_"Yes sir" she nodded as he departed, "I'm so glad that you'll be coming with us Fakir" she replied excitedly to him._

_"So am I" he nodded, "Besides" he thought frowning slightly, "This is one way I can keep an eye on that creep."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_"Fakir is coming?" Rue said surprised, as the girls got ready for bed that evening._

_"Mhm. Mr. Cat invited him exclusively."_

_"That's wonderful Duck" Rue smiled, "It'll be great to have him there. By the way when Fakir and you left so suddenly after lunch today he mentioned that he wanted to talk to you about something. What was it?" she asked curiously twirling a piece of her curly black hair on the end of her finger._

_"Oh. Well actually Fakir told me about Princess Tutu this afternoon."_

_"He what?" Rue dropped her hair a bit worried._

_"Mhm."_

_"What did he tell you Duck?" she asked with a worried frown this time._

_"He told me all about the story about the Prince and the Raven. And then he told me that Mytho was that prince and that Princess Tutu was the one who restored his heart. And that I was Princess Tutu at one time. Is that true?" she asked as she leaned back into her pillow._

_"Yes, but is that all he told you?" she asked her eyes filling with anguish._

_"Pretty much" Duck nodded, "Why?"_

_"No reason" Rue shook it off relieved, "I'm glad he told you. It's about time anyway. Oh well goodnight Duck. See you in the morning."_

_"Goodnight Rue" she nodded and then rolled over while her friend laid her head down her eyes still open wide._

_"He didn't tell her everything" Rue thought, "I'm glad. I don't think I could take her knowing the truth right now. The truth about everything" she lowered her head sadly as she closed her eyes._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_The dance class, Mr. Cat, and Fakir arrived at the theatre right on time and entered the building in a perfect line. Everyone took their seats carefully. Rue sat next to Mytho on his right while Duck sat next to him on his left and Fakir was on the other side of her. Soon Gaston Faber began his practice. Fakir was afraid to admit it but he was good. Really good. He moved flawlessly across the stage and had all the girls in absolute love static. When he was done every girl plus Mr. Cat was clapping energetically._

_"Thank you" he replied as he bowed his head, "And now I'd like very much if one of you lovely young ladies would join me up on stage to dance a pas de Deux with me" they gasped, "And I have already made my decision who" he added holding his hand out to the audience dramatically, "Will you join me up on stage Miss Duck?" he asked._

_"Huh?" her eyes blinked._

_"What?" Fakir fumed as she stood up._

_"I couldn't possibly" she shook her head._

_"Please come dance with me" Gaston urged._

_"But."_

_"Go dance with him Miss Duck" Mr. Cat insisted, "Do not insult our guest."_

_"Yes sir" she nodded and then walked up to the stage where she was at once led to the back to change into a dancing costume._

_Mytho frowned as Fakir crossed his arms and slouched in his chair his expression refusing to leave his face. A few moments later Duck returned and she and Gaston began to dance. When they finished the entire auditorium cheered for their performance. As Gaston bent to kiss her hand Fakir stood up furiously._

_"Just hold a moment," he said loud enough for all to hear._

_"Hmm?" Gaston glanced in his direction._

_"I think you've done quite enough" Fakir replied and Mr. Cat made no attempt to stop him._

_"Perhaps you're right" Gaston smiled, "Let someone else be the star for a change."_

_"Huh?"_

_"I understand that you were once a fairly good dancer yourself Mr. Fakir. Would you care to demonstrate your skills for us now?"_

_Fakir glared at him his fists clenched at his side._

_"Of course you get to pick your own partner" he added, "Not that I have to guess who that is" he glanced in Duck's direction, "So why not?"_

_Mytho stood up at this point._

_"It hardly seems fair to ask someone who isn't even a dance class member let alone part of the academy anymore to do such a thing" he replied, "If you make Fakir dance then I will up be with him as well."_

_"Mytho?" Rue said surprised as she watched his determined expression._

_"Very well" Gaston nodded with a grin, "If you would like to dance be my guest. Perhaps Miss Duck would not mind having two pas de Deux partners?" he added looking directly at her._

_"Um. Uh" she stammered not sure what to say._

_"What say you Mr. Fakir?" he said turning to the other who was still frowning, "Will you dance or will you allow Mr. Mytho to steal your partner?"_

_"Anything to wipe that smug grin off of his face" Fakir thought heatedly, "Fine" he spat, "I'm coming up."_

_Mytho and Fakir walked up onto the stage, walked to the back to change, and came back moments later prepared to dance. Duck stood in the center of them both when the music began. Despite Gaston's jeering the boys just like the formidable dancer were flawless. Together with Duck they put on the best performance that they could. When it was over they were breathing heavily because of all the turns, Fakir especially since he was a little out of practice as the crowd clapped excitedly. Gaston Faber was clapping too and still grinning quite menacingly as they departed the stage to change._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_That evening Fakir walked Duck home to the dormitories. He was still quite angry about what had happened but to be honest he had expected it. As he dropped her off he smiled and then took off back down the road to Charon's. From a corner of the boy's dormitories Mytho watched him eyeing him carefully with a distinct frown on his face. He was about to leave to head to his room when he heard some faint violin music which stopped him dead in his tracks._

_"Can't stand it can you?" a familiar English voice spoke making Mytho turn his head._

_"Mr. Faber?" he raised his eyes surprised at seeing the youth leaning against the wall his arms crossed and his same cocky expression still on his face._

_"You can call me Gaston if you want to Mytho" he replied._

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"I came to check on you. And I find you exactly like I thought I would,"_

_"Huh?"_

_"You really hate it don't you? That he's back like this?"_

_"What are you talking about?" Mytho shook his head, "What do I hate?"_

_"You hate that Fakir came back to Gold Crown Town."_

_"That's not true."_

_"Don't deny it. You hate the fact that he ever dared show his face again. Because that means that he has the upper hand once more."_

_"What are you talking about?" Mytho repeated a bit more angrily, "I don't hate Fakir. He's my friend."_

_"Really? Is that truly how you feel your majesty?"_

_"Huh?" Mytho's eyes became wide as he said the last word, "How did you?" he began._

_"Oh come now, that's not important" he replied beginning to walk around him like a circling snake on his victim, "I saw you up on that stage today. Your expression. You wanted to beat Fakir. You wanted to be better than he was."_

_"Beat him? We weren't even in a competition."_

_"That wasn't the way you were dancing. You were so determined and quite surprised when he managed to keep up with you."_

_"Okay, I was, but that's only because he hasn't been dancing for awhile. I was surprised by that."_

_"Hmm. So you say?"_

_"What do you want anyway? Why did you come all the way here?"_

_"I want to help you," he said simply._

_"Help me? Help me what?"_

_"Get what you want?"_

_"Huh? What I want? What do you mean?"_

_"I know how you really feel deep down Mytho" he replied leaning over his shoulder, "Or should I call you prince?"_

_"Huh?" Mytho's became wide once again._

_"Surprised that I know" he chuckled as he moved to the front and faced him, "Well I do, I also know that you have been lying to your own heart. Let's be honest, you can't stand the fact that Fakir is back in town for one reason and one reason alone."_

_"And what reason would that be?" Mytho asked very irritable by this point at all the assumptions._

_"Her."_

_"Her?"_

_"Yes, her. He is the very obstacle that stands in the way of what you really want your majesty. It's what you wanted back then. It's what you still want but you've denied it. Do you truly believe in your own heart that you made the right choice?"_

_"The right choice?"_

_"As prince" Gaston moved behind him once more and whispered in his ear, "You could of had any princess of your choosing. Why did you end up choosing the one who hurt you?"_

_"What are you saying?" Mytho pulled away horrified, "I chose the one I wanted. I chose Rue because I love her."_

_"Did you? Why?"_

_"Huh? What do you mean why?"_

_"Wasn't she the one who tried to prevent you from regaining your heart in the first place? Wasn't she Princess Kraehe the very person who hurt you time and time again just so she could have you all to herself?"_

_"But she was hurting too. The Raven was hurting her too," he protested._

_"Yes, true. But what about Princess Tutu?"_

_"Huh?" Mytho's eyes became wide at the sound of her name._

_"You never really forgot about her did you Mytho? That's why you hate Fakir" he pulled away from his ear and stood behind him, "He came back and took her away from you. In fact he took her away from you back then."_

_"What?"_

_"Yes, while you were suffering he was taking her away from you bit by bit. But weren't you the one who decided first and foremost that Tutu was the object of you affection? Wasn't she the one you gave your special gift of love to? Wasn't she the one who saved you not hurt you like Rue did? Or Fakir? Wasn't she the only one who really cared about you?"_

_"Why are you telling me all this?" he said in a scared tone his eyes getting wider by the minute._

_"Let's be truthful with ourselves, you never forgot Princess Tutu did you Mytho? You never forgot the way you felt about her? Even now you think about her the same way you thought about her then. That is the truth isn't it, Mytho?" he added as he wrapped his arms around his neck his eyes flashing red._

_"Yes" Mytho said slowly his eyes becoming dull and placid, "It is true."_

_"Then what are you going to do about it prince? After all you are the prince aren't you and he is nothing but a pathetic worthless knight. He doesn't deserve a princess. So again I ask what are you going to do?" he hissed in his ear._

_Mytho lowered his head and then raised it again his hazel eyes flashing as they glowed._

_"I'm going to take back what is rightfully mine" he replied growling and clenching his fists._

_"Good answer" Gaston smiled sinisterly with a chuckle._

**_(To be continued..)_**

_Authors Note: Okay one of my fans wanted me to write this so here it is. I promise you this time I will get some more done on this story this week tomorrow and Friday. Anyway here's a long chapter for ya Ducklin and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. Thanks again for waiting!!!_

_Next time on Princess of the Lake:_

_Chapter Nine: Tower_

_And _

_Chapter Ten: Truth_


	10. Chapter Nine: Tower

**_Chapter Nine: Tower_**

_The next morning Mytho waited by the gates of the girl's dormitories. Rue and Duck arrived and he smiled in his usual princely way._

_"Good morning Rue" he said gently, "Good morning Duck," he added._

_"Good morning Mytho" Rue replied with a smile of her own._

_"Morning" Duck said also with a smile._

_"We'd better hurry and get to class" Mytho replied as Rue took his arm._

_"Mhm" they nodded as the three of them walked down the street._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Duck and Rue remained in the practice room during lunch hours to work on a routine that Mr. Cat wanted them to show the class so Mytho sat alone under the tree on the large blanket during the meal. As lunch was coming to a close he saw Fakir walking up to the school, his hands casually in his pockets, so he stood up and walked over to him, the sun shining on the sword sheath that hung at his side._

_"Good afternoon Mytho" Fakir said pleasantly as he stopped._

_"Good afternoon" Mytho replied back a bit of an edge to his voice._

_"Is Duck around? I came to talk to her."_

_"She's in the practice room with Rue right now. They're working on a routine that we have to do for class this afternoon."_

_"How come you're not with them?" Fakir asked quizzically taking his hands out of his pockets._

_"Because I already finished" Mytho practically snapped, "Speaking of which isn't there something else you should be doing now that is more important then talking to Duck?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"You've been wasting a lot of time lately. It's like it doesn't really matter."_

_"Mytho, what are you talking about?" Fakir furrowed his eyebrows at his tone._

_"It's all your fault you know. That she can't remember" Mytho continued, "Don't you think that you could take some responsibility?" he added accusingly._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You're the one who brought her back remember? It's all your fault."_

_"Mytho?"_

_"Why aren't you finishing the story Fakir? Why are you acting like it doesn't matter?" he asked angrily._

_"I'm not."_

_"Oh really? Well you could have fooled me. And you honestly say that you love her? Hmm" he scoffed._

_"I do. What has gotten into you?" Fakir shouted slightly grabbing the attention of some people in the courtyard including Pique and Lillie who had just finished lunch._

_"I'm tired of seeing her in pain. You're not treating her like she should be treated Fakir. She deserves someone better" he added his voice becoming even more accusing._

_"What?" Fakir blinked, "Mytho why do you sound so strange?"_

_"What are you talking about? I am talking like I always do. The truth is Fakir you really shouldn't be here. You should leave like you intended to before."_

_"Mytho" Fakir replied a bit startled._

_"What makes you think you can do anything anyway? You're nothing but a worthless knight who couldn't save himself from the attacks of the Raven."_

_"Huh? Mytho why are you bringing that up now? Why are you acting so weird?"_

_"I'm not" Mytho said, "You're just not used to seeing me with all of my feelings Fakir, that's all."_

_"That's not what I am seeing here" Fakir shook his head with a frown, "You're acting just like, well."_

_"Fakir go back on the road. If you're not serious about helping her then just leave," he replied as if he was giving a command, "She doesn't need your help anyway. I can take care of her."_

_"You can?" Fakir frowned again._

_"That's right. I can ease her pain. Just like she eased mine. She's just like I was Fakir, with no thanks to you. She's just like I was when I had no heart. The only difference is she has lost her memories. But she still is wandering around in the darkness. The same darkness I found myself and more or less it was because of you. What do you think that you can do about all that when you were the one person who made me feel that way anyway for whatever reason that was."_

_"I was trying to protect you" Fakir said defending himself._

_"That's what you say. Are you trying to do the same thing now for her Fakir? Are you going to shut her away from the world too? Keep her to yourself just like you did with me once? I won't let you. It would be best for everyone around here if you were just to disappear."_

_"I'm not going anywhere Mytho" Fakir replied dangerously furious now, "And you can't make me."_

_"Oh no?" Mytho pulled his sword from the sheath, Fakir surprised that he had it, "What do you say now?"_

_"Put that thing away" Fakir said through gritted teeth as more people came over because of the commotion, "What are you doing with that anyhow?"_

_"It is my sword isn't it?" Mytho replied not hesitating, "I am a prince aren't I?"_

_"But" Fakir began holding up his left hand as Rue and Duck arrived on the scene stunned at what they were seeing._

_"Mytho?" Rue said as she stared at her boyfriend astonished and Duck's eyes became wide, "What are you doing?" she added as he glanced at her over his shoulder._

_"Nothing" he placed his sword back at his side, "I'm done here."_

_He walked over to Fakir who was still wide eyed by the whole encounter. He stood by his ear and spoke in a voice that only his friend could hear._

_"Don't forget what I said. You're only a pathetic knight Fakir so I don't know what you think that you can do. But if you don't do something soon, I'm going to take her away from you" he added menacingly._

_"Huh?" Fakir's eyes became even wider as Mytho moved away._

_Still stunned Rue dashed after Mytho while Duck walked over to Fakir's side._

_"Fakir?" she questioned her eyes filled with worry._

_"Hmm?" he looked down at her his own eyes filled with the same worry._

_"What was that all about?"_

_"I don't" his eyebrows furrowed once again, "know" he finished and then took her hand gently in his own, "C'mon Duck let's go to Charon's like we said we would."_

_"Okay" she nodded as they walked slowly leaving the crowd that was still whispering about what had just occurred._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_"Mytho!" Rue called making him turn around and face her, "Mytho what's going on?" she asked out of breath._

_"Hmm? Rue, what do you mean?" he said his eyes gentle._

_"You had your sword pointing at Fakir. Why would you do that?"_

_"Oh that" he smiled, "I was only trying to get him to be serious."_

_"Huh?"_

_"About the story he wrote about Duck. I think he should finish it. I was just giving him a wake up call that's all."_

_"Oh for goodness sakes" she sighed heavily, "That was kind of drastic wasn't it?" she added moving closer to him and he patted her head._

_"It worked didn't it? Besides I think I made my point."_

_"You scared me half to death" she smacked him playfully making him grin, "Don't do that."_

_"I'm sorry Rue, I didn't mean to scare you."_

_"Oh all right then" she replied sinking into his arms, "I forgive you. Just promise me you won't do something like that again okay?"_

_"Okay, I promise" he nodded with another smile and then embraced her tightly his smile quickly fading back into the same frown he had on when he was talking with his rival, Fakir._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Meanwhile Fakir sat at Charon's table trying to figure out what had happened to his friend. He continued to frown as he thought and tapped the table nervously, drumming his fingers against the wood. Duck came into the room with a cup of tea she had brewed and handed it to him._

_"Thank you" he nodded appreciatively and then took a sip._

_"Are you still worried?" she asked standing near him._

_"Yes. I don't know what happened this afternoon. Mytho was so angry. I have never seen him like that before except for once" he added as he took another sip from the small cup._

_"When was that?"_

_"Never mind" he shook his head, "Don't you have to get back to school?"_

_"Yea I do" she nodded grabbing her schoolbag._

_"I'll walk you back" he began to stand up but she shook her head._

_"No, you stay here with Charon. He needs you. I can go by myself. I know the way."_

_"Are you sure?" he asked._

_"Mhm. You stay here. I'll see you later Fakir," she added with a smile as she opened the door and left him once again alone with his thoughts._

_"Bye" he waved solemnly and then turned back around to think about his problem._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_As Duck walked through town she noticed that the clouds were starting to get darker._

_"I guess it's gonna rain this afternoon" she said aloud as she looked up, "I'd better hurry and get back."_

_At the same time Rue was running out of the dorm with a bright yellow umbrella in her left hand and a purple one over her own head as the rain began to fall._

_"I can't believe she forgot this, this afternoon" she thought, "I'd better get it to her before she gets too wet. Besides we only have thirty minutes till class starts."_

_The rain started pouring even harder as Duck ran holding her schoolbag over her head. She ducked under a café awning and glanced down the street._

_"I'll never get to school on time now" she thought bitterly, "I need to find some shelter."_

_She looked across from her and saw a tall tower that she had never seen before._

_"Huh? I didn't know that was there. But the door is open. It's got to be warm and dry in there" she surmised and then dashed across the street at once, her feet hitting the wet ground._

_Before she entered the tower she heard another pair of wet feet hitting the pavement and turned to see a familiar face._

_"Duck!" Rue called as she ran over._

_"Rue?" she said surprised when she arrived, "What are you doing here?"_

_"I came to look for you. You're soaking wet" she replied a bit scoldingly as she tried to fluff her friend's hair and felt the water dripping off her bangs, "I brought you this" she handed her the yellow umbrella that was still in her left hand._

_"Thanks. But I don't think this rain is going to let up anytime soon. We should go in here until it stops" she pointed inside at the door that was ajar._

_"In the tower?"_

_"Mhm."_

_"Okay" Rue nodded hesitantly, "Just for a little while though. We'll be late enough as it is."_

_They both walked inside and Rue closed the door behind them._

_"Well" Duck said putting down her soaking wet bag and umbrella, "At least it will be warm and dry in here."_

_"Yes, but this place gives me the creeps" Rue said closing her umbrella and then wrapping her arms around herself after she had placed it on the ground next to Duck's things, "People in town say that this place is haunted."_

_"Haunted?"_

_"Yea, it's because it has been abandoned a long time."_

_"Oh."_

_"I hope it lets up soon. We're supposed to be showing the routine to the class this afternoon."_

_"That's right we are" Duck nodded sadly, "Perhaps Mytho will have to stall for us till we get there."_

_"Maybe" Rue nodded back; "Maybe it will let up enough for us to at least get back to the school" Rue suggested walking over to the door and pushing it, "Hey. It won't move" she pushed against it harder._

_"Is it locked?" Duck replied perplexed._

_"No" Rue shook her head with a sigh, "I was afraid of this. These old buildings sometimes when it rains, their doors jam. We're gonna have to wait until the rain stops completely."_

_"Oh I see" Duck nodded a third time as she shrank into a squatting position and wrapped her arms around her knees while Rue pulled away from the door with another sigh and then leaned against the cold brick wall._

_As they sat there Duck heard a sound from overhead. It sounded like violin music. _

_"Huh?" Duck stood up, "What's that?"_

_"What?" Rue looked at her confused._

_"Didn't you hear that music?"_

_"What music?"_

_"Rue" Duck looked up at the stairs that were in the center of the room, "What's up there?" she pointed._

_"I don't know" Rue shrugged coming over, "Not many people come in here so no one really knows."_

_"Do you think it could be warmer up there?"_

_"Huh? I doubt it."_

_"Why don't we go and see what's up there?" she suggested._

_"But Duck" Rue began._

_"Come on what could it hurt? Besides maybe that's where the music came from" she added running up the stairs fast._

_"Duck wait!" Rue cried out chasing after her._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Duck ended up at the top floor and looked around. There were three doors all together._

_"Three doors?" Duck said out loud, "But which one, which one should I take?" she looked at all three and moved closer to them, "Well logically speaking a normal person would go into the first door, but I am curious about the last two. Especially the middle one. Oh heck I'm gonna take the middle door. What could it hurt right?" she added with a smile as she entered in._

_A couple moments later Rue appeared at the top of the stairs out of breath._

_"Duck?" she breathed, "Where? Where did she go?" she replied as she saw the doors, "She must have gone in the first door. I must go after her," she added as she took the knob, "It's dangerous here. I can just feel it" she opened the first door and entered in, "Duck?" she called as she entered the dark room, "Are you in here? Answer me" she said a bit scared now, "Du.." something struck her on the back of the head making her collapse unconscious to the floor. _

_The door opened and a dark figure moved out of the room leaving the helpless girl all alone._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Meanwhile Duck was looking around at the large room she was standing in that resembled an old ballet studio._

_"What is this place? It's bigger then the practice room. I wonder where Rue is; she should have caught up to me by now? Oh well, I guess I'd better go back to her" she moved back to the door but was surprised when the door opened up, "Rue!" she called out happily._

_"Duck?" a familiar voice spoke as a candle loomed into the light._

_Duck gasped at the sight of the man standing in front of her._

_"Mytho what are you doing here?"_

_"I got stuck in here because of the storm" he replied closing the door behind him, "I was on my way back to the school when it started to rain so I came in here for some shelter."_

_"So you were the one who opened the front door?"_

_"Yes" he nodded, "What are you doing here?"_

_"Same reason. Oh have you seen Rue?"_

_"Rue? She's here too?" he added surprised._

_"Well she was downstairs, maybe she didn't follow me up here."_

_"Well I haven't been downstairs at all. I just came up here. Shall we go find her?" he said walking over to the door._

_"Okay" she nodded as he pulled on the doorknob but it wouldn't budge, "What's the matter?" she asked because she could see the strain on his face._

_"It's stuck."_

_"This one too?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Rue said that when it rains that in these old buildings the doors sometimes get jammed. I guess this one jammed just like the front door."_

_"Oh I see" he nodded, "Well then I guess we're stuck in here until the storm stops" he looked around and placed the candle on a nearby table._

_"I guess so."_

_"Well not much we can do about that" she shook her head, "What an interesting place this is. I didn't see this place when I first came here."_

_"It looks like a dance studio doesn't it?"_

_"Yea it does" he nodded._

_"Mytho do you know anything about this old tower?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Rue says that's the townspeople say it's haunted."_

_"That's nonsense. That's only because no one has been here in a long time."_

_"Why do you think that is?"_

_"Well if I had to guess, the Raven must have had something to do with it," he added as he sank to the ground._

_"The Raven?" she asked as she sat down on her knees._

_"Mhm."_

_"Mytho. The other day Fakir told me all about Princess Tutu."_

_"He did huh?"_

_"Uh huh. And he told me that you were the prince from the Prince and the Raven. And that I was Princess Tutu."_

_"That's true. You were. And I am."_

_"You lost your heart?"_

_"Yes, I did. But you restored it to me Duck" he smiled, "And I am very grateful. What else did Fakir tell you?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Didn't he tell you everything?"_

_"What do you mean everything?"_

_"I see" Mytho smiled softly to himself as he thought, "He hasn't said anything about that has he? And neither has Rue. Perhaps I should be, yes" he nodded to himself._

_"Mytho?"_

_"Hmm?" he looked at her directly._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing" he shook his head and looked up into the windows that were now bright with the sunlight coming through them, "Oh look Duck, it stopped raining" he stood up and blew out the candle, "Let's go find Rue."_

_"Okay" she nodded standing up and joining him at his side._

_"Duck."_

_"Mhm."_

_"When you have the time, tomorrow I'd like to talk to you about something. Do you think that you could meet me after dance class tomorrow afternoon?"_

_"I don't see why not. Is it important?"_

_"Yes" he nodded, "Very important."_

_"Okay then. I'll meet you after dance class."_

_"Great" he grinned as he opened the door and they both walked into the hallway and saw Rue coming out of the first door, "Rue!" he exclaimed when he saw her._

_"Mytho?" she replied surprised as they came over, "What are you doing here?"_

_"I was stuck in here too. Are you all right?"_

_"Yea, something must have hit me in the back of the head. I was in a dark room," she added as she rubbed her head soothingly, "I was looking for Duck."_

_"I'm sorry Rue" Duck said, "I shouldn't have gone off like that. It's all my fault."_

_"Don't be silly Duck it's okay. Anyway I guess Mr. Cat is going to be pretty angry that none of us showed up," she added sadly as they walked down the stairs._

_"I think he'll understand because of the storm" Mytho reassured her, "Besides we couldn't help it" he added, "The doors were locked" Duck nodded as she grabbed her things and he opened the front door for the girls._

_"Let's go" Duck replied running ahead outside as Mytho held onto Rue who was still holding onto him tightly a bit dazed._

_"Yea" Rue nodded, "The sooner the better. I don't want to stay in this creepy place a minute longer."_

_"What this old building?" Mytho said with a smile, "No, it's not creepy. It's actually quite beautiful" he looked up at the windows above in the topmost part of the tower._

_"Huh?" Rue looked up at him with a quizzical expression._

_Then he turned to her with a grin and took her hand gently leading her away from the tower, while the windows in the topmost part began to glow a bright yellow._

**_(To be continued..)_**

_Authors Note: Okay here's today's chapter. I have plans to finish two more by the end of the week. So I will see you all later!_

_Next time on Princess of the Lake:_

_Chapter Ten: Truth_

_Mytho determined to tell Duck the truth about her past reveals details to her that also involves Fakir and Rue. Find out what happens next time!_

_And_

_Chapter Eleven: Lake_

_Not telling!!!!_


	11. Chapter Ten: Truth

_**Chapter Ten: Truth** _

_As it turned out Mr. Cat was more than understanding about his three best students being caught in the storm and said that they could perform for the class later in the week. Mytho waited for Duck outside the classroom and when she arrived the two of them left the building. Rue was surprised that neither of them could be found after she came out after changing._

_"I wonder where they've gone?" she thought, "It's not like them to go off without me."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Following dropping their school bags at the dorms Mytho led Duck into town, her the entire time what was on his mind._

_"Um Mytho" she replied, "I thought that you said that you wanted to talk to me?"_

_"I do want to talk to you," he said as she moved up next to him, "But I want to talk to you in a special place."_

_"Special place?"_

_"Mhm. You see what I want to talk to you about has to do a little bit with this place."_

_"Oh. Is it much further?"_

_"No, not really" he said sweetly taking her hand, "We're almost there."_

_"Okay" she nodded with a smile as she felt the warmth of his fingers as he pulled her gently along._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Rue ran throughout town searching. She had heard from Pique and Lillie that they had seen Mytho and Duck depart from the girl's dorms not long ago. She stopped for a minute to catch her breath as she glanced down the street._

_"Where are they?" she replied aloud, "I don't think I am ever gonna find them on my own. Maybe I can ask Fakir to help me" she brightened as she began her search once more._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Mytho and Duck finally arrived at their destination and Duck glanced around at the surrounding area that had a swing set in the center of the grass._

_"This is where you wanted to take me? A park?"_

_"Mhm" he nodded sitting down on the only bench in the area, "Although when we were here it looked a little bit different and it was night."_

_"I don't recognize this place," she said shaking her head._

_"I know that. But this place does have to do with what I want to talk to you about. Or rather what I want to tell you."_

_"I never even knew this park was here."_

_"Of course not. You've only been here once."_

_"When was that?" she asked staring at him directly._

_"Won't you sit down so I can tell you?" he replied back softly._

_She nodded and sat down next to him as he took a deep breath, closing his eyes briefly. He reopened them and began._

_"Now I know that you told me that Fakir told you about Princess Tutu."_

_"Mhm."_

_"And Rue has tried to tell you from time to time about your past life."_

_"Yes."_

_"Well I think that it's time you know all the details about your past, not just bits and pieces."_

_"Bits and pieces?" she raised her left eyebrow quizzically._

_"Well I'm sure that they didn't mean to, but Rue and Fakir left a lot of the details out. You could say that they were just trying to protect you. Of course" he grinned sarcastically, "They could have other reasons."_

_"What other reasons?"_

_"Why don't I start at the beginning?"_

_"Okay" she nodded hesitantly not really sure if she wanted to know the truth now._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Fakir heard the knocking on the door and walked curiously downstairs to open it but was surprised to see who was on the other side with a panic stricken face._

_"Rue?"_

_"Oh Fakir" she gasped, "I am so glad that you're home."_

_"What's wrong? Why are you out of breath?"_

_"I can't find Duck or Mytho anywhere" she explained._

_"Huh?"_

_"They weren't there waiting for me after dance class and when I went to the dorms Duck's friends told me they saw them leaving together. I've been looking ever since."_

_"They're alone together?" his eyebrows raised._

_"Mhm."_

_"That doesn't make me feel good. Rue don't you think that Mytho has been acting strange lately?" he frowned as he asked his question._

_"Well I admit that what he did to you the other day was a bit strange. He explained why he did that, but now that you mention it, I have noticed some small things."_

_"Such as?"_

_"What difference does that make?" she replied her voice a bit frustrated now._

_"All right. I guess it doesn't make a difference. What did you come here for?"_

_"I need you to help me find them. I have looked everywhere but I have had no luck. Perhaps with two of us we can locate them in no time."_

_"Okay" he nodded, "I'll come with you" he closed the door behind him, "I'm worried about Duck anyway."_

_"Mhm. Do you have any idea where they could have gone?"_

_"Hmm. Not really. I don't understand why they would have gone off somewhere together anyhow. Especially since they didn't tell anyone."_

_"Come to think of it, they were together yesterday too."_

_"Yesterday?" he exclaimed surprised, "When?"_

_"During the storm. Duck and I had gotten caught up in it and went to the tower. You know the one in the center of town?"_

_"Mhm. Autor says that the townspeople say that place is haunted."_

_"Mhm. Anyway Duck and I ran in there for shelter but we got separated. Come to find out Mytho was in there as well for the same reason. Duck and he were together when they finally found me."_

_"How long were they together?"_

_"I don't know. I had been knocked out."_

_"Knocked out?"_

_"Yes. Something had hit me in the back of the head, so when I came to I found them with each other."_

_"All right" he nodded seriously, "Let's start looking for them. They can't be too far."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_"So have I pretty much covered all you have heard?" Mytho asked finishing his story._

_"Yes. Fakir and Rue both told me those things."_

_"Good. Then you weren't left completely in the dark" he frowned._

_"Huh?"_

_"Well I hate the fact that you didn't know this sooner, but Duck" he looked at her directly, "When you were Princess Tutu, there were a lot of obstacles that hindered you from restoring my heart."_

_"Obstacles?"_

_"Yes. And I'm sorry to say that one of these obstacles" he smiled as if he didn't care, "Was Fakir."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Meanwhile Rue and Fakir, having searched much of the town together had decided to split up and search. She arrived close to the end of town and stopped at the bridge, once more out of breath._

_"I recognize this place," she thought remembering a familiar search for Mytho, "Could they perhaps be there?" she exclaimed as she ran straight across the bridge._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Duck's eyes widened as Mytho allowed her to take in the new information._

_"Fa.. Fakir?"_

_"Yes" he nodded, "I'm afraid so."_

_"That. That can't be true."_

_"But it is. In the beginning you did everything in your power to retrieve my heart shards. In fact in this very place you were able to give me back the heart shard known as sorrow."_

_"Sorrow?"_

_"Yes. The spirit of the woman who held my shard had called me here. I would have been lost too if not for Princess Tutu."_

_Duck gasped silently._

_"As for Fakir" he went on, "When you first met each other he didn't like you at all. According to Fakir he kept you away from me so I would be protected. He didn't want my heart shards to be returned to me."_

_"How come?"_

_"Because the Raven would be free otherwise. So Fakir tried to prevent it but eventually gave in. Soon you and he were working together instead of fighting."_

_"Well that's good isn't it? That Fakir decided to do the right thing after all?"_

_"I suppose" Mytho nodded, "But as bad as he was" he began when Rue arrived and stood behind a tree when she saw them._

_"There they are" she thought, as she was just about to move forward but stopped suddenly when she heard the prince finish his sentence._

_"But as bad as he was, he couldn't hold a candle to Kraehe."_

_"Mytho?" Rue's eyes became wide as she gasped and slid back behind the tree, leaning against it for support._

_"Kraehe?" Duck said, "Who's Kraehe?"_

_"Princess Kraehe to be exact" Mytho replied with a smile, "Do you remember her Duck?"_

_"No" she shook her head, "Should I?"_

_"She was only the biggest obstacle in your way of restoring my heart" he finished._

_"Mytho" Rue thought her eyes filling with tears as she held her hands over her mouth to stifle her crying, "How could you? You promised me?"_

_(Flashback)_

_"In time we'll tell her everything" Rue said as they sat in the courtyard, "If we tell her now it might frighten her."_

_"Yes" Mytho nodded, "I agree. But when will we tell her? I mean we do have to tell her Rue. I'm sure she'll understand once she hears the truth."_

_"Yes. But until then, Mytho promise me you won't say anything? I want to tell her myself. Will you promise me?"_

_"I promise" he smiled._

_(Back)_

_"You promised me," Rue cried._

_"What did Princess Kraehe do?" Duck asked._

_"Princess Kraehe was the daughter of the Raven and was completely obsessed with having me for her very own. So much so that she didn't want me to regain my heart. So she could control me."_

_"Control you?"_

_"Without my heart Duck, I had no feeling. I had no feeling of what was right or wrong. What I wanted. So I would follow anyone if they told me to. I would follow any command anyone would give me, including Fakir. I was really like a puppet."_

_"A puppet?" Duck replied wondering if the word sounded familiar but then shrugged her shoulders._

_"Yes" he nodded, "Kraehe wanted me all to herself and didn't want to share me with anyone. Especially with Princess Tutu."_

_"Why would Princess Tutu be in the way of that Mytho? I mean why would I?"_

_"Because" Mytho replied carefully choosing his words, "Once upon a time Princess Tutu was in the love with the prince" he said seriously._

_"Huh?"_

_"Mytho" Rue's heart broke as she listened._

_"I. I was in love with you Mytho?"_

_He nodded with another smile._

_"And even more so, without me knowing it I was in love with you too."_

_She looked at him stunned._

_"But Princess Kraehe wanted to stop that" he continued, "She did so many devious things that prevented us from seeing one another. She was selfish" the tears flowed down Rue's face, "And possessive. She went as so far as to taint my heart shard of love with the Raven's blood so that eventually I began to do things that were unlike me. I began to pray on young girls and their hearts."_

_"Mytho?"_

_"But every time you saved me from myself. Every time you appeared to stop me and save those girls."_

_"Whatever became of Princess Kraehe Mytho?" Duck asked the question she had been afraid to ask._

_He smiled to himself and then looked at her directly once more._

_"I'm glad that you asked me that."_

_"No" Rue shook her head as she thought, "Mytho don't. Please don't."_

_"Princess Kraehe actually got what she wanted in the end after all" he replied menacingly._

_"Why is he doing this?" Rue sobbed in her hands._

_"What do you mean she got what she wanted?" Dick said confused._

_"Well she got her prince in the end."_

_"But you're the prince Mytho."_

_"Exactly."_

_"I don't understand what you are trying to tell me" she replied shaking her head her fists raised up slightly as if she was scared._

_"Don't you see Duck?" he said slowly, "Princess Kraehe is Rue."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Fakir shook his head as arrived at the end of town._

_"Man. He just don't give up," he thought._

_Earlier he had run into Autor who has insisted that they leave the town but he had left him in the dust explaining that he something more important to do._

_"There's not much left of the town to check out. They've got to be around here somewhere" he scratched his head as he spotted the bridge._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_"Rue? Rue was Princess Kraehe?" Duck said gasping._

_"Yes."_

_"No. No that can't be true" she shook her head adamantly._

_"But it is true."_

_"How could that be? Rue would never do something like that?"_

_"Duck" Rue thought sadly but still surprised by her friend's loyalty._

_"No. There must be some mistake. She must have been under a spell or something" she looked to him for the right answer but he just shook his head._

_"No" Mytho said flatly._

_"No?"_

_He shook his head again._

_"I'm sorry Duck but her desire to have me was so strong that all those things she did as Kraehe were what she wanted to do."_

_"That's not true" Rue thought, "Mytho why are saying those awful things about me?"_

_"She didn't care who she hurt or anything. All she cared about was what she wanted. And Fakir was not much different in the beginning. He was threatening and dangerous. There was even a time when he was the one pointing a sword at people. You had to know the truth Duck," he added as her hair fell over her eyes, "You might not be able to regain your memory otherwise. And don't you think that Rue and Fakir didn't want to tell you the truth? That in reality they were keeping it from you?" he finished as she stood up her back to him._

_"Perhaps you're probably right," she said softly, "But."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"I don't entirely believe everything you're telling me now Mytho."_

_"Huh?" he replied surprised._

_"I don't believe that they wanted to do those things. And even if they have done them, they're not like that anymore."_

_"Duck?"_

_"And if they wanted to keep it from me, it's probably because they didn't want me to get hurt. They both cared so much for my well being that they kept it a secret so I wouldn't suffer. I don't blame you at all either Mytho. Your intentions were in the right place too. I appreciate for you telling me the truth."_

_"Duck. Don't you understand what I have been trying to explain?" he exclaimed as he stood up an indignant tone to his voice._

_"Huh?"_

_"Rue and Fakir are not people you can trust. They only care about themselves. They lied to you."_

_"Mytho why are you saying mean things like this, especially about Rue?" she asked looking over her shoulder puzzled, "Don't you love her?"_

_"Mmm" Mytho lowered his head since it hurt a little from her question, "That's besides the point" he replied shaking his head out of the pain, "What I'm trying to tell you Duck is.. Duck?" he looked at her as he came to her side because she had suddenly become so still and her eyes were unblinking, "Music?" he said hearing the tune of a soft violin on the breeze, "Where's that coming from?"_

_"The lake" Duck said in a lifeless voice._

_"What?" Mytho replied surprised._

_"He's calling me."_

_"Duck?" he placed his hands on her shoulder as Rue who was still listening in moved from behind the tree with a worried expression._

_"He's.. calling me" she repeated._

**_(To be continued..)_**

_Authors Note: Okay Princess Tutu fans. I am not going to leave you on a cliffhanger like that. The other and last chapter of the week will be written later today. See you then and I hope you enjoy!!!_

_Next Chapter: Lake_

_Not telling!!!!!_


	12. Chapter Eleven: Lake

**_Chapter Eleven: Lake_**

_The small girl stood still for a few minutes and then suddenly dashed away leaving a stunned Mytho behind._

"_Duck?" Mytho called confused running after as Rue ran over to the spot they were standing moments ago._

_She paused for a second and then she too took off running. Duck ran past Fakir just as he arrived at the entrance to the park._

"_Duck?" he said surprised, "Hey. Hold on!" he shouted as he chased her._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Finally when he caught up to her, he was out of breath while she was standing in front of the lake on the edge of town that they had once lived on together. He glanced to his right and noticed the cabin he had occupied two years ago. The mist was covering the water as she stared out into it's murky darkness._

"_Duck" he replied slowly as he came up to her, "Duck" he spoke a little louder and she turned her head._

"_Hmm?"_

"_What are you doing here at the lake? Why did you come here?" he asked in a worried voice._

"_He's calling me."_

"_Who's calling you? What are you talking about?"_

"_He's calling me," she repeated in the same mellow tone._

"_I don't hear anyone Duck" he replied shaking his head after listening, "No one is calling you."_

"_He calls me all the time," she said._

"_What?" his eyebrows raised and then he frowned as he took her by the shoulders, "Duck snap out of it!" he shouted trying to knock her back to her senses._

"_Huh?" her eyes returned to their normal state and she stared back into his worried eyes._

"_What's wrong with you?"_

"_Nothing" she shook her head, "I'm all right Fakir."_

"_Well why did you come down to the lake then?"_

"_I'm at the lake?" she said perplexed._

"_Yes. Why did you come here? You just said a moment ago that someone was calling you."_

"_Calling me?" she blinked, "Oh it must have been my master."_

"_What?" he repeated stunned._

"_He often calls me" she replied in a dream like voice._

"_Duck, you're not making any sense. What master? Who? You told me that you were scared of the lake remember? That you didn't want to come back here."_

"_The lake" she glanced at it once more turning her head to the left._

"_Duck" he took a deep breath trying to slow down his beating heart, "Do you remember when you told me that you were on the bank of the lake?"_

"_Um, kind of."_

"_I want you to read something okay" Fakir pulled out a single piece of paper from his pocket, "I've been carrying this around with me for awhile. Maybe it will help."_

_She read the piece of paper frowning slightly as if she was concentrating._

"_What is this?" she asked._

"_It's the story I started writing about you without me knowing it. I plan to finish it because everyone knows that a story that has no ending more or less always ends in tragedy. What do you think? Does it help?" he asked eagerly._

"_It's well written" she nodded, "But this line here" she pointed a sentence, "This isn't right."_

"_Hmm?" he glanced where she was pointing._

"_You wrote "prisoner of the lake". Why would you write something like that?"_

"_I did?"_

"_Mhm."_

"_Why should that make much of a difference?" he asked as Mytho and Rue arrived also out of breath._

"_Because it isn't right. It shouldn't say "prisoner of the lake" she thought out loud, "No it's "princess of the lake"._

"_Princess of the lake? What's that?"_

"_It's what he calls me."_

"_He?" Fakir frowned again as Mytho and Rue watched the conversation confused, "Duck who's he?"_

_She looked up at him directly her eyebrows slightly furrowed._

"_Why do you keep calling me that?"_

"_What do you mean? Duck?"_

_She nodded._

"_It's your name" he replied the stunned expression back on his face._

"_My name?"_

"_Yes. Mytho, myself, and Rue have been calling you that for years" he nodded._

"_Rue?"_

"_Yes, she's your friend."_

"_Rue? Rue? Why does that sound so familiar" she held her head, "No it's not Rue. It's something else. Why does that sound familiar?"_

"_Because she's your friend Duck," he repeated._

"_Stop calling me that!" she suddenly shouted and then shrank into a squatting position, "That's not my name!"_

"_Huh?" Fakir looked back at Rue and Mytho who could say nothing because they were both appalled at what they were seeing._

_The small girl rocked back and forth on her heels as she covered her ears and shook. She shut her eyes tightly and lowered her head._

"_No. No I don't want them to get hurt. Please don't hurt them."_

"_Duck?" Rue replied with an extremely worried expression on her face as Mytho could only stare._

"_Please don't hurt them," she cried, "I promise you I'll do anything you say if you don't hurt them."_

"_Duck" Fakir knelt down on one knee and placed his hands gently on her shoulders, "Duck."_

"_Huh?" she opened her eyes the tears dropping down her cheeks, "Who are you?"_

"_Huh?" he blinked, "Duck" he began._

"_Where am I?" she asked looking around._

"_You're down at the lake remember Duck?" he explained for what felt like the fortieth time he had said it._

"_That's not my name" she insisted._

"_All right. What is your name then?" he asked as he stood up and stared down at her._

"_Don't you know? Didn't father tell you before you met him?"_

"_Father?"_

"_Duck" Rue came over at once and took her hand, "Duck look at me. Look at me."_

"_Huh?" she looked at her and then smiled, "Oh thank goodness you're okay!" she exclaimed with tears in her eyes once more as she collapsed into her chest._

"_What?" Rue said confused._

"_I've been so worried about all of you" she cried, "Thank goodness he didn't hurt you all" she fainted in her arms._

"_Duck" Rue began, "Fakir what?"_

_He shook his head completely confused now._

"_Well I don't know what that was" Rue said, "all about" she finished, "But we should get her back don't you think?"_

"_Mhm" Fakir nodded his head, "I'm taking her back to Charon's" he added as he walked over and scooped the small girl into his arms, "You're both welcome to come. I know you're both worried about her too" he moved past Mytho without a word._

_Rue stood up and walked over to Mytho._

"_Mytho" she began, "When this is over, you and I we need to talk."_

"_I know" he nodded._

"_For now let's leave this place" she glanced at the mist on the lake and frowned, "Let's just concentrate on Duck for the time being."_

_She walked away and her prince watched her back and then followed silently behind her as on the lake as soft violin tune was heard once more._

_**(To be continued..)**_

_Authors Note: That's it for now you guys! Check my profile for the next week of chapters!_

_Next Chapter: Questions_


	13. Chapter Twelve: Questions?

_**Chapter Twelve: Questions?**_

_Fakir frowned sadly as Duck slept in his bed undisturbed except for every once and awhile when she would flinch as if afraid or having a nightmare of some kind. The fourth time she did that Fakir took her hand gently in his as Mytho and Rue silently stood in the back not saying a word. In Rue's hand was a red leather bound book with fancy writing on the cover. Mytho stared at the title and then turned face forward as the little girl at last stirred in the bed and opened her eyes slowly._

"_Duck?" Fakir said with a relieved smile, as she looked up at him her eyes focusing on his face._

"_Fakir" she smiled back wearily as she placed her hand on top of his, "Why do you look so worried?"  
_

"_Do you not remember what happened this afternoon?" he asked a little surprised at her reaction._

"_Hmm? Oh I went for a walk with Mytho. But how did I end up here?" she said glancing around at her surroundings._

"_We" Fakir began, "Rue, Mytho, and I we brought you to Charon's because you fainted."_

"_Rue and Mytho? Are they here?" she asked peering into the darkness and they stepped forward._

"_We're right here Duck" Rue replied softly as she placed the book on the bed and took her friend's hand gently, "We have been here the whole time" she added as Mytho nodded kindly, "waiting for you wake up."_

"_Have I been asleep for a long time?" Duck said as she sat up her long hair messy in the back since it was undone._

"_For a couple of hours" Fakir nodded, "Are you saying you don't remember what happened Duck?"_

"_No" she shook her head, "What did happen?" she asked looking at all their faces._

"_You ran down to the lake" Rue began, "You were out with Mytho" she continued trying to hold in her tears, "And then suddenly took off for the lake. Do you remember why?"_

"_The lake? No" she shook her head a second time, "I have no idea why I would go down there."_

"_Not only that" Fakir replied sitting on the bed still holding onto her hand which Mytho noticed and frowned slightly, "You kept insisting that someone was calling you and when I tried to call your name you also kept insisting that Duck wasn't your name."_

"_But that's silly. That is my name? Isn't it?" she said a bit puzzled, "I mean it's what you guys told me my name was."_

"_Well that's because" Rue replied, "It was the name you went by back in the old days. Before you disappeared. When you came back to us it was only natural for us to call you by that name, right Mytho?" she said looking back at him._

"_Absolutely" he nodded, "Do you remember anything before you ran down to the lake Duck?" he asked curiously._

"_Yea" she nodded back, "And I thank you Mytho, but I am still confused."_

"_Thank him for what?" Fakir replied suspiciously with a raise of his eyebrows as he stared back at his friend who eyed him penetratingly back._

"_Never mind that now" Rue said hurriedly, "What's more important is finding out why Duck is acting the way she is."_

"_All right" Fakir conceded, "Rue can I have the book?"_

"_Sure" she nodded handing him the leather bound book and he placed it in front of Duck._

"_Duck" he began after taking a deep breath, "Do you remember that we told you about the Prince and the Raven?"_

"_Uh huh" she nodded, "You told me that Mytho is the prince from the Prince and the Raven. And that I was Princess Tutu right?"_

"_Right. Well this book" he patted the cover, "Is the Prince and the Raven. It's the very story that Mytho was born out of. Take a look. Maybe you'll remember something," he added handing her the book gently._

_She stared at the cover; it's bright yellow fancy words flashing in a glossy fashion. She ran her fingers delicately over the title and then moved her eyes down to the bottom where the author's name was written in bold letters as well._

"_What's this?" she pointed._

"_Hmm?" he glanced where she was pointing._

"_What is this?" she repeated._

"_That's the authors name," he explained._

"_What does it say?"_

"_Can't you read it?" he asked a bit hesitantly knowing the next question she would ask if he told her._

"_Mnm. Can you tell me?"_

"_It says Drosselmeyer" he replied._

"_Drosselmeyer?"_

"_Mhm. He was the man who wrote the Prince and the Raven. But he was also the man who wanted the story to end in tragedy."_

"_I don't understand."_

"_Duck, he, oh how do I put this? He made it possible for you to become Princess Tutu because he believed that you would make it so the story would end in tragedy but instead with my help and the use of the same ability that he possessed we were able to give the Prince and the Raven a happy conclusion."_

"_And because of that" Rue added, "You and Fakir along with Mytho and I were able to defeat the Raven and save Gold Crown Town. But mostly it was you Duck as Princess Tutu who ultimately saved us all. Do you understand now?"_

"_I understand that" she nodded her eyebrows furrowed, "But what I don't understand is how he could, no" she shook her head, "He couldn't have. He was much to kind for that sort of thing."_

"_Who was?" Mytho asked curiously as he leaned forward._

"_Grandfather Drosselmeyer was," she answered._

"_Grandfather?" Fakir exclaimed as the other's eyes widened._

"_That's what everybody called him."_

"_Everybody?" Rue said confused now._

"_Yes. All the children in the town. He used to come and visit and tell us all stories."_

"_Duck what are you talking about?" Fakir asked frowning, "What town?"_

"_Town" she said simply, "Or" she furrowed her eyebrows once again as if concentrating, "At least I think."_

"_Duck. Are you remembering something?" Fakir replied becoming interested as he leaned forward._

"_I think, so" she said slowly, "I mean I think I remember something."_

"_Concentrate. What can you see?"_

"_Um well, there's a fountain."_

"_A fountain? What kind of fountain? Is it here in Gold Crown Town?"_

"_Mnm" she shook her head as she concentrated harder, "It's kind of big, and it has a round area that surrounds it that you can sit on. And it's carved to look like a couple of swans."_

"_Swans?"_

"_Mhm."_

"_We don't have any fountain like that here" Rue replied shaking her head._

"_No" Mytho agreed crossing his arms._

"_Maybe it's not here. It sounds familiar. With all the traveling I've done it's possible I have seen it somewhere. Duck" he said taking her hand, "If you saw that fountain again would you recognize it?"_

"_Maybe" she nodded, "Yes" she nodded a second time more certainly, "I'm sure I would know it if I saw it again. I can see it quite clearly in my head right now."_

"_That settles that" Fakir said leaning back at last somewhat satisfied._

"_That settles what?" Mytho asked with a frown._

"_It's obvious that there is more to Duck's life then we ever knew about. Even before Drosselmeyer she must have had a different life. It will probably also explain why she disappeared three years ago and why she's acting so strange. Duck" he replied, "You can stop now. Why don't you get some more rest" he added as she leaned back her eyes very tired once more, "I'm gonna see what I can do to locate this fountain of yours. Rue I think she should stay here tonight. I'll bring her back to the school myself tomorrow."_

"_That's a good idea" Rue nodded standing up, "Gaston Faber is coming to visit the class and I know Mr. Cat would want her there."_

"_Oh goodie" Fakir said sarcastically as he also stood, "I'll walk you both out" they moved toward the door since the sleepy little girl had already closed her eyes and drifted off._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Fakir watched as Mytho and Rue walked down the street side-by-side and frowned slightly at the back of his friend's head. He was still wondering why Mytho had taken off with Duck earlier, but he sighed and decided as he walked back inside and closed the door that it was a question for a later time. He walked into the kitchen where Charon was making himself a cup of tea. The old gentlemen smiled as he entered and he offered him a cup, which Fakir gladly accepted with a smile as he sat down._

"_So the young lady is staying with us tonight?"_

"_Yes" Fakir nodded._

"_I'm surprised you have stayed as long as you have Fakir. I thought you would have been on the road by now. After all, I am doing much better."_

"_Yes you are Charon. You're looking better every day. But there are other reasons I remain behind."_

"_Hmm?" the old man raised an eyebrow with a twinkle in his eye, "I know. But you do have a commitment as well Fakir, don't forget that?"_

"_I haven't. I have even gone as so far as to decide to take her with me, or rather ask her to go with me."_

"_Do you think she'll go?"_

"_Charon" Fakir replied suddenly standing to his feet, "You just gave me an idea. Will you watch Duck for me while I go run an errand?"_

"_Of course" Charon nodded, "Hurry back!" he added as Fakir grabbed his coat and dashed out the front door._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Meanwhile Rue arrived at the front door of her room. Mytho had insisted on walking her the entire way. When they arrived she turned around with a solemn face._

"_Mytho, do you have to go back right away?" she asked._

"_No" he shook his head, "Why? Do you have something on your mind?"_

"_Would you come in for a few minutes? I think now is as good as time as any to have that talk."_

"_I agree" he nodded and followed her into the room._

_She walked over to light one of the lamps as he remained at the door then she turned to him with the same expression._

"_What's on your mind Rue? You seem so serious?"_

"_Mytho I" she began, "I just have to ask," she replied her lips trembling, "Why would you do something like that?"_

"_Why would I do something like what?" he said innocently._

"_Why would you tell her? Why would you tell her about the past when you promised me that I could be the one to do it? I don't understand."_

"_Rue, you're not making any sense."_

"_You promised me" she insisted, "I heard every word. I was there Mytho. Behind the tree" she added his gaze unflinching, "I heard all the awful things you said."_

"_I think you misunderstood me Rue" he replied his eyes focused on her wide eyes that were filling with tears._

"_What?"_

"_Those things I said, they were all about Kraehe."_

"_But I was Kraehe."_

"_Do you still consider yourself Kraehe Rue?" he asked taking a step forward._

"_Well, no" she shook her head._

"_Then I don't think you have anything to worry about. You have no reason to be so upset. I know I promised not to say anything about Kraehe but it was time. She was so confused and to be honest I felt it was about time that she knew the whole story. I have no regrets for what I did. But I am sorry that you thought that I was trying to hurt you in some way."_

"_Mytho" she said confused as he wrapped his arms around her._

"_You know I love you Rue, don't you?" he whispered in her ear, "You are my princess after all."_

"_Well I, I still don't understand, why you couldn't have asked me first?" she replied pulling away and leaning her back against the bedroom wall, "I would have considered telling Duck if you had insisted on it Mytho. You have been so strange lately. What's going on with you? It's not like you to be so forward like this," she added._

"_Forward?" he said, "You mean showing affection? Isn't that what you want?" he asked with a frown, "Don't you love me Rue?"_

"_Of course I love you Mytho. I always have."_

"_Then accept my apology" he replied almost comandingly as he placed his hand on the wall next to her face and leaned down to kiss her forehead, "I promise I will never do something like that again. After all" he added in a whisper, "You are my one and only" he kissed her on the lips delicately at first but then a bit harder making Rue furrow her eyebrows slightly in discomfort._

_He pulled away leaving her standing still against the wall her eyes wide._

"_I should go now. I don't want to get in trouble" he said with a coy smile, "Goodnight Rue. My princess" he closed the door behind him and she slid down the wall her heart pounding in her chest._

"_Who was that?" she thought aloud, "That wasn't the prince who just left now? Who was that imposter and where is the real prince?"_

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Autor stood his mouth slightly wide open as Fakir related his news to him._

"_You mean you really have decided to go back on the road? To continue with the book signing?"_

"_Mhm. On once condition."_

"_What is it?"_

"_This isn't just going to be about touring the world again but more like a quest."_

"_A quest?" Autor's eyebrows rose as he straightened his glasses further up his nose._

"_Yes, a quest to discover the mysteries of Princess Tutu's past" Fakir added crossing his arms._

_**(To be continued..)**_

_Authors Note: Okay guys here's the chapter for Princess Tutu. See you all again on April 17!_

_Next Chapter: Fountain_

_Fakir, along with Rue, Mytho, Duck, and Autor set out once more on the road to find Duck's mysterious fountain that will hopefully unlock the path to the key to her memory. Find out what happens next time!!!_


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Fountain

**Chapter Thirteen: Fountain**

He stared down gently at the girl who was sleeping peacefully on his shoulder, her long eyelashes folded neatly across her closed eyes as she slept. Across from them, on the other side of the carriage Mytho, Rue, and Autor sat barely saying a word. It had been a whole month. A whole month since they had left Gold Crown Town. The day before they departed Rue and Mytho had informed Mr. Cat of their decision to leave ballet school along with Duck to take care of a personal situation. He wasn't too thrilled as you can imagine with the idea, but seeing as they were his three best students and the fact that they had never asked him such an important request before, reluctantly he gave them the time provided that they promise to return three months later to continue their schooling.

Now here they were riding along a dark country road with Fakir and Autor. Over the first few weeks of their journey they had been diligently searching for the fountain that Duck had described earlier. Well they had been doing that and following Fakir as he went from town to town to meet people, sign autographs, and give out his books. Mytho, whose opinion on Fakir had changed very little since they had left wondered if Fakir was serious about helping Duck out or selfishly just wanted her by his side, making empty promises about finding the so called Swan fountain. Since the night that Mytho had spoken to Rue in her room she had remained quite wary from his behavior, observing him from a distance all the while pretending that nothing had changed. Duck meanwhile tried to do her part as much as possible. But no matter how hard she tried no other memories seemed to enter her mind. From town to town she searched the deep contours of her memory trying to remember any part of the towns they visited, but nothing. Fakir however remained as optimistic as he could to keep up her spirits but in truth as each and every day passed he became more and more discouraged inside his own heart. Autor wasn't helping either. All he cared about was Fakir's presence in front of the people and the buyers. Duck's fountain seemed of little importance to him in fact and often Fakir could feel the frustration welling up inside of him. The same frustration he used to feel in the past whenever Mytho needed protection.

"Mytho" Fakir thought sadly as Duck shifted a little in her sleep.

His friend he noticed had become even more somber and distant during the journey. And on occasion when neither Rue, Autor, or Duck were around he would make snide remarks under his breath that Fakir could clearly hear. Always in the back of his head Fakir wondered what could have caused Mytho's sudden dislike of him. As he pondered this he realized the sun had begun to rise and the carriage was slowing down. Rue, whose head was lying on Mytho's shoulder, now remained still as Autor raised his own head and felt the carriage come to complete stop.

"Why are we stopping?" he replied a bit irritated, "Hey!" he shouted to the driver, "Why are we" he began but Fakir stopped him because his shouting had awoken the girls.

"Autor. Stop" he hissed.

"What?" Autor looked at him quizzically as he straightened his glasses.

"I told the driver to stop at any town we came across," Fakir explained as Duck raised her head trying to focus her eyes as they opened.

"But this isn't a scheduled stop" Autor said confused.

"Autor" Fakir replied warningly, "I know that but that is not the only reason we're on this trip remember?"

"All right" Autor grumbled as he slumped back into his seat and crossed his arms, "Got to look for that dumb fountain."

"Enough" Fakir frowned as Rue and Mytho departed from the carriage, "Duck. Want to get out and stretch your legs?" he asked her gently.

"Okay" she nodded as he climbed out, took her hand, and helped her down out onto the dirt path.

As they stretched they noticed that the carriage was sitting in front of a small town that had definitely seen better days. The buildings were all run down and practically in shambles. There were very few people about and not one single child in sight. Fakir furrowed his eyebrows a little as the four of them moved over to a crumbling brick wall that had obviously been longer at one point in time. Fakir helped Duck carefully onto the wall careful to not dirty the yellow dress she was wearing. Her yellow ribbons in her hair blew in the wind as it picked up slightly. Rue moved her fingers through her thick curly hair to straighten it and then brushed out the skirt of the pale blue dress she was wearing. Mytho sighed as he leaned into the wall, his fancy feathered hat clutched in his hand at his side.

"I don't think we're going to find it here" he replied.

"This place looks too small to hold a fountain" Rue added, "Besides I doubt that a beautiful fountain such as Duck described could exist in a place like this."

"You're probably right" Fakir nodded discouraged once more, "What do you think Duck?" he asked turning to the girl but noticed her blue eyes totally focused, "Duck what is it?"

Without a word, she jumped from the wall, picked up the skirts of her dress, and began to run to the center of town.

"Duck! Come back!" he shouted as he chased after her with Rue and Mytho not far behind.

"Catch me if you can!" she giggled very much like a little kid as she ran.

**(Next Scene)**

The people frowned slightly as she ran into the center and stopped out of breath at a large object that stood in the middle of the square. As she stared up at it Fakir and the others also came to a halt. As they saw a fountain before them they gasped a little as the small girl climbed up onto it carefully and with a handkerchief that she had pulled from her pocket, she began to wipe the dirt away from the figures of the statue.

"Duck. Be careful" Fakir said a little worried as an old man from the right hand side of the street watched her curiously, his light green eyes widening.

"I've done this hundreds of times. Don't worry" she smiled as her last bit of handkerchief wiped the dirt away revealing the bright sky blue eyes of the two swans that adorned the top of the fountain, "There. Now they can see," she added as she jumped down.

"Oh my" Rue gasped a second time.

"I don't believe it" Mytho replied his mouth wide open.

"It's" Fakir began as Duck sat on the round brick bench that surrounded the object, "It's your fountain Duck."

"Yes" she nodded as the old man began to walk towards them, "When I was little I used to come here to listen to Grandfather Drosselmeyer's stories. I would run much like I did earlier. You know? As if someone was chasing me because I wasn't allowed to come here."

"Wasn't allowed?" Mytho asked.

"Mhm. They thought that he was very eccentric and a little strange but the children, we all loved him. He used to tell the most wonderful stories."

"Used to? Fakir replied, "You mean when he was alive?"

"I guess that is what I mean" she shrugged sadly.

"Then your home couldn't be far from here" Rue suggested, "Maybe one of these houses."

"Pardon me?" the old man spoke up as he arrived.

"Oh. Good morning sir" Fakir bowed his head politely with a smile.

"Good morning" he bowed back, "Can I help you all with something?"

"No, actually" Fakir shook his head, "We were just looking for this fountain."

"Oh yes. Well it is a beautiful piece of architecture. That is, it was in the old days. But I must say young lady" he said addressing Duck, "You made the eyes of the swans sparkle like they once did. How did you know that they were like that?"

"A memory" she responded.

"Memory?"

"Mhm. I remember when I was small that my favorite thing about this fountain was that the eyes of the swans sparkled just like a blue green crystal lagoon."

"But this statue has not looked like that for nearly eighty years now."

"Eighty years?" Rue said stunned.

"Yes, when I was a child in fact."

"Please sir" Fakir replied speaking up because he could see the look of sudden confusion on Duck's face, "Could you tell us what happened to this town? Why is it in such disarray?"

"Oh you children don't want to hear about that," he said back sadly as he sat down next to Duck."

"No. We really do" Fakir replied seriously, "Could you please tell us?"

"Well if you insist. But I warn you it is not a very happy story. It's a very tragic tale."

"Trust me" Fakir nodded as he glanced briefly at the other two who also nodded their heads, "We can handle it."

"All right. Well, eighty years ago I was a mere ten years old. This town was thriving. There was a market place, dozens of shops, and the most beautiful flowers you had ever seen surrounded the place. Even up in the hills, they were covered with thousands of every kind of flower you could think of. They were planted by the women of this town whose job was to care for the gardens for flowers, were the Queen's favorite thing."

"Queen?" Mytho said.

"Yes. Back then we were ruled over by a very patient, kind, and compassionate king. He loved everyone and everyone loved him. He reigned over our town and the entire country towards the east" he pointed, "Just to the tip of the mountains. He ruled gallantly, judiciously, and most important of all lovingly. There wasn't a soul throughout his kingdom who didn't love him or his children."

"His children?" Rue asked interested as Duck shifted her gaze towards the back of the town where she could see another crumbling brick wall.

"Oh yes. Precious jewels they all were too. The pride and even the loves of his life after his wife passed away. I remember them quite fondly. Especially the smallest" his eyes glazed over slightly with tears as he spoke.

"Forgive me for saying this" Fakir spoke, "But I don't see a castle anywhere."

"No" he nodded slowly as Duck stood still staring in the same direction, "It's long gone. It was destroyed the day He came and brought the darkness into our lives."

"He?" Mytho said with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Mmm. He ruined all of this."

"No" Duck replied loud enough for all of them to hear so they turned.

"Duck?" Fakir replied concerned.

"It can't be" she cried, "I don't believe it" she added the tears rolling down her face, "I won't believe it unless I see it!" she shouted dashing forward toward the brick wall.

"Duck!" Fakir called chasing after her a second time with Mytho, Rue, and this time the old man following them.

**(Next Scene)**

She climbed over the broken brick and ran into the shattered bricks that had once been a large, magnificent structure. A castle that used to stretch to the sky, it's red and purple flags billowing in the wind. She gasped heavily as she fell to her knees in what looked like to be another garden, rotting and in disrepair. The others once again stopped behind her. Fakir took a deep breath and then moved forward to comfort her but she stood to her feet, her back to them and trying to control her tears.

"What happened to them, sir?" she asked politely, obviously addressing the old man.

"Who little miss?" he responded back kindly.

"The people who lived in the castle? What became of them?"

"No one knows sadly. He came, destroyed our town, and then disappeared. No one saw the princesses again and the king. The king seemed to whither away after that tragedy."

"Did they die?" she cried uncontrollably, "Did they really die? Did he kill them? Did he hurt them? Did he break his promise?"

"Duck" Fakir walked over and wrapped his arms around her, "Honey, what are you talking about?"

"My family."

"Your family?" he asked pulling away as she turned around.

"I remember. I remember now. I remember now why I would always run to town as if someone was chasing me. I was not supposed to go there. It wasn't just because he was eccentric. I wasn't allowed to go anywhere unless someone went with me. I so wanted to hear the stories. I wanted to see my friend Mayumi" the old man lifted his head stunned his eyes becoming wide, "And her older brother Yosu."

"What did you say?" the old man's eyes widened even more, "What name did you just say?"

"Yosu" she repeated, "He used to let me sit on his lap to listen to the stories."

"It can't be," he gasped as he stared directly at her, "What sorcery is this?"

"Sir?" Fakir looked at him quizzically.

"It's as if I never got old" he shook his head, "But can it really be you, Lady Ahiru?"

Duck raised her head as Rue now confused spoke up.

"Wait. What was that?"

"Your majesty" he practically cried as he fell to his knees in front of her, "Princess."

"Princess?" Fakir replied stunned.

"Ahiru. My lady" the old man said with a smile, "I am Yosu. Lady Ahiru."

"Ahiru?" she blinked but then the tears in her eyes stopped and she raised her head even more, "Yes. I remember. My name is Ahiru. Princess Ahiru Lohengrin."

**(To be continued..)**

Authors Note: Hey guys! Here's the first chapter for this month. Don't worry there will be more.

Note One: Duck's real first name is actually her real name from the Japanese anime and manga. Her last name as Princess is actually the name of a famous swan operetta. I liked the sound of the name. So there you go. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! See you all later!

Next Chapter: Villain

Duck reveals her past to Yosu and the others. Meanwhile the dark figure from her past returns and confronts Fakir. See what happens next time!!!


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Villain

**Chapter Fourteen: Villain**

They were now all sitting in the large parlor of Yosu as he handed them each a mug of hot tea. Duck was next to Fakir on the sofa by the large fireplace. Mytho and Rue meanwhile sat in two chairs next to each other and Autor stood in the back as the old man sat down in his rocking chair after handing out the last mug. Outside the sun was in its afternoon state so Yosu had suggested they head indoors so not to attract attention. Still in awe of the little girl he rocked peacefully as the others sipped their drinks quietly. After taking a final sip Fakir put his mug down on the table in front of them and then turned to Duck.

"Okay Duck" he replied, "Why don't you continue with your story. I mean at least finish what you started to tell us earlier."

"All right" she nodded slowly and then placed her mug down next to hers, "As I have said before, the castle was my home. My true name is Princess Ahiru Lohengrin. I was the youngest daughter of the king who ruled the land."

"But my lady" Yosu interrupted, "If that is true, where have you been all this time? Everyone in the village believed you to be dead."

"I'm afraid," she said hesitating slightly, "I don't really know. It's still even hard for me to remember things in this town. I don't even remember my sister's names or my father's for that matter."

"Before Duck" Fakir replied, "Down at the lake back home and even here you mentioned something about someone being hurt by someone."

"What do you mean?" she asked perplexed.

"Well when we found you at the destroyed castle today you asked Yosu if He broke his promise. Who's He Duck?"

"He?" she said slowly, "I" she held her head trying to concentrate, "I. I don't know" she finally replied frustrated, "I can't remember," she practically cried.

"Its okay" he rubbed her shoulders as Mytho and Rue looked on worriedly, "Don't think about it anymore. You did really well today."

"Yes Duck" Rue nodded with a smile, "You took a very big step. But I have to wonder, does this mean you want us to call you by that name now?"

"Oh no" she grinned, "You don't need to. I like my new name."

"Besides" Yosu said, "Ahiru does translate to Duck anyway. Its not really that different."

"Well that's good" Fakir smiled, "Mr. Yosu, I hope we're not going to trouble you, but is it possible for us to stay the night here? Duck has been through a lot today and I want her to get a good night's sleep."

"I have no trouble with that at all young man" he smiled back standing from his chair, "I would be honored if you and my princess would stay for the night."

They all thanked him and all stood from their own seats offering to help out with dinner. Autor was the only one who departed from the house begrudgingly saying he would inform the driver of their decision to stay over. Fakir ignored his glare as he left and followed Mytho out back to gather firewood. Duck and Rue volunteered to cook the meal that night despite Yosu's protest against a princess doing such a thing. In the end he was quite grateful for their help and praised the meal higher then anyone else. As the stars began to shine Rue and Duck were led upstairs by the old man to a room where they could sleep. Since Mytho and Fakir would be sleeping in the sitting room they walked back outside to gather more firewood for the night.

**(Next Scene)**

As they stood outside Mytho was once again silent. His back was turned from the other and just as Fakir was about to speak he heard a strange sound on the wind.

"What is that?" he whispered loud enough for Mytho to hear.

"That's uh" Mytho listened carefully as his eyes became wide, "That's a violin."

"Violin?"

"I've heard one before, just like that, back in Gold Crown Town."

"When?"

"That time that Duck ran down to the lake all of a sudden. I thought it was strange then too."

"Wait a minute" Fakir suddenly frowned as he walked back inside and grabbed the sheath that held his sword.

As he came back out and strapped it to his belt, Mytho looked at him quizzically but said nothing as he watched Fakir leave the yard and head out towards a small hill that was rising at the back of the town. He stared for a few moments and then followed him. Fakir climbed the hill and stopped at the large tree as the wind began to blow slightly through his hair. Coming toward him was a dark figure that he couldn't quite make out because of the dark cloak that surrounded it. As the wind began to die down the figure stopped in front of him and the violin music ceased. Fakir straightened his back and continued to frown, as the figure remained silent. Mytho stood behind the tree watching the confrontation as Fakir took one step forward.

"Who are you?" he growled, "Show yourself."

"My pleasure" the stranger spoke back with a menacing grin as he lifted the hood off his head.

Fakir stared back at the appearance of the strange man who now stood before him. He was indeed quite tall and slightly thin. His medium length black hair hang in his bright goldenrod eyes as he stared back at the frowning boy. He was dressed in royal purple colors except for the aquamarine headband that was across his forehead. In his ears was a pair of gold triangle earrings with a small ruby in each. Around his neck he wore a medallion that was in the shape of a crude star. The same crude star design decorated the front of his headband. To complete the ensemble his black cape billowed behind him as the wind began to pick up again. He smiled another menacing smile as Fakir placed his hands closer to his belt in case he would need his sword.

"So" the man replied, "We finally meet."

"Finally?" Fakir raised an eyebrow, "Do I know you?"

"We have never met before, but I know you're the one who has my precious swan in his possession."

"Swan? Duck" Fakir realized, "Then you're the one. You're the sorcerer that Yosu spoke of. The one who destroyed this kingdom? Duck's kingdom."

"You mean Princess Ahiru Lohengrin's kingdom? Yes. I was the one."

Fakir growled in his chest as he glared at the other man with hatred in his eyes.

"Are you the one who's been calling her?"

"On occasion I have tried to get her attention, but you all have managed to interrupt my spell."

"Spell?"

"Perhaps it would be best if I start at the beginning. About eighty years ago" he smiled and cleared his throat as Fakir prepared to listen or fight if need be, "Eighty years ago I came to a happy place as they called it. It was an impressive kingdom, ruled by a very kind and enigmatic ruler. When I first came here it was during a time when the king was offering his eldest daughter's hand to a worthy enough man. I was but a knight then much like you" he added sarcastically making Fakir frown even more, "There was a tournament held. A tournament I rightfully won, however in the end the princess refused my hand and rather then given what was owed to me the king offered me a consolation prize. Money. I had no use for it. But I took it anyway and vowed one day to take what was rightfully mine, this time by force if I must. For a whole year I trained in the powers of dark sorcery, a skill I had picked up from my uncle when he was training me as a child. I finished with my abilities and even he was amazed at how exceptional I was. From that day on I returned to the places where they owed me a debt. My final stop was this kingdom but I gave the king fair warning. I sent a letter but he refused flat out and explained that his daughter was promised to another at this point. I was furious. I decided since he had angered me so that I would take everything he ever cared about from him. Well my intentions to do that were always that."

"What do you mean?"

"To this kingdom their king could do no wrong but he and his ancestors had done wrong to my family years ago. In only seemed fair in my eyes to avenge my family in my own way. By taking the eldest daughter from her father was only one of my goals. But after I was refused a second time it became my mission to destroy everything he loved. Starting with his precious jewels. I tore through the kingdom creating fires and twisters that wiped out most of the peaceful town and then I headed for the palace. I found the princesses quite easily at first but then they gave me the slip so I looked for their father instead. As he had done to my father, another great sorcerer in his right I locked the king in his dungeon as I pursued his children. I finally cornered them in the garden. The four older sisters were surrounding something but I couldn't see what. In truth I only thought that the king had four daughters. Just as I was about to do some incredible damage I heard a small voice cry out to me" his eyes softened slightly completely surprising Fakir and Mytho who had listened to every word intently, "I had never heard such a voice. It was so sweet and innocent. I wondered what could have made such a beautiful sound. And then I saw her. She was a small little thing. She could barely reach my chest. Her big blue eyes stared up at me as she fell to her knees and cried out "please don't hurt them! Please don't hurt them!" Over and over she said these words, tears running down her face. Even her tears were beautiful. She kept going as her sisters cried out for her to stop and tried to pull her back to the safety of their arms. "Please" she said, "Don't hurt my family. I'll do anything you say Mr., but please, I beg of you, don't hurt them."

Fakir's eyes became wide in understanding at last at Duck's strange words that day down at the lake.

"So then, that is the reason?" he barely spit out.

"Reason?"

"Why she keeps repeating that. She never forgot that moment in time. Even if she forgot her real name or home. Her subconscious never forgot that."

"Apparently not. I didn't know what to do at that point. I was so entranced by her. The only thought in my head was that I could never let anyone else have her. With one swoop of my arms and loud protests from her sisters I was holding onto her. She was so small and fragile in my arms. As she looked up at me with those scared little eyes I stared back with seriousness in my own. I told her she had made her decision and that my choice was that I would keep my promise not to hurt her family any more if she agreed to stay with me forever."

"What?!" Fakir shouted shaking the leaves on the trees, "You asked that of a little girl? You monster."

"She said anything" the sorcerer replied, "I chose her. She has been with me ever since. I kept my word about her family. I never again returned to this place."

"I can hardly believe that" Fakir scoffed, "The king and his daughters also disappeared. You're saying that you weren't the one behind it?"

"I had nothing to do with that" he frowned, "This entire town deteriorated when I took the princess with me and it wasn't until later that I found out why. The littlest princess was the light of this town. Without her the kingdom could not thrive and prosper."

"You wouldn't have left her even if that were the case" Fakir replied angrily.

"That's true, either way I accomplished my goal. The kingdom was in ruins, and I myself without knowing it had stolen away the greatest treasure I ever could possibly."

"Mmm" Fakir grumbled again as Mytho became slightly angry himself.

"She would have always been a prisoner on the lake if that old fool Drosselmeyer hadn't interfered" he said angrily with a frown of his own.

"The lake? That's why she's afraid of it" he realized, "That lake has always been her prison."

"A perfect place for a little swan, wouldn't you agree? She was kept carefully hidden away in the shadows and the mist. As she grew older I slowed down her growth process as you have noticed. She still is quite small and delicate as she always was. Oh yes" he smiled, "And still one of the most beautiful dancers I will ever know."

"You know of her dancing?"

"Of course. The daughters of the king were known for it. Even before ballet dancers were popular. She increases her ability as she gets older" he smiled slightly as he closed his eyes, "When she dances on the lake she looks just like a swan."

"Why a duck?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you turn her into a duck?"

"It seems it fits her better since her name is Ahiru. Also a duck isn't as noticable as a swan. However, he noticed her. He knew her right away."

"Drosselmeyer?"

"Yes, that old eccentric. Often I would have to leave the lake to check up on a few things in other towns. On one such occasion she left the protectiveness of the mists and found herself close to the edge of the lake. There I believe she first glimpsed a human known as Mytho or prince as she called him."

"Mytho?" Fakir raised an eyebrow.

"Drosselmeyer knowing who she was used his small bit of power to grant her the gift of becoming Princess Tutu, a favorite character from one of his old tales."

"The Prince and the Raven."

"Yes. When I returned and learned of what he had done it was long after you and she destroyed the raven. One day I saw her swimming on the lake and angrily retrieved her, taking her back to the mists and shadows."

"That was the day she disappeared" Fakir said angrily, "I searched and searched for her but I couldn't find her."

"Of course you couldn't. Behind the mists is a barrier that I placed upon the lake. She no longer could wander free and was ordered to remain in the shadows, dancing only for my pleasure. But once again I was thwarted when a strange figure entered the mists, struck down my darkness shadows, and carried her away in her human form. You see the spell I had placed on her would keep her a duck in the daytime and a human only when the moon rose. If she was a duck and left the mists she would remain a duck as long as she was out on the lake. This figure stole her away on a cloudy day when the moon could still be seen in the sky since it was early morning. Unbeknownst to me he had broken the spell of the duck so she would remain human till she returned to the lake."

"The story?" Fakir thought his eyes widening.

"I never found out who he was. The next thing I knew Ahiru was once more out of my possession and back on land. On several occasions I have tried to call her back, because now that she is out of the lake the spell is waning and only if she comes back willingly will I be able to close her once more behind the shadows and mists."

"Over my dead body" Fakir said through gritted teeth as he pulled his sword from the sheath and held it in front of him, "I will never let such a thing happen again. I will find a way to break the spell that you hold on her."

"Will you now? Fakir was it? What does a young nonexistent knight like you think you're going to accomplish? Do you really think you can stand up to my power?"

"It doesn't matter how powerful you are. I made a promise to Duck and to myself that I would protect her. And if you're the one who haunts her dreams and memories I will do everything in my power to erase you."

"Hmm. You can try. But mark my words, boy" he replied the wind beginning to pick up around them once more, "I will take back my little swan no matter how many people I have to go through. Until that day you better watch your back."

"Perhaps you should watch yours, whoever you are."

"Oh forgive me. I forgot to introduce myself" he bowed slightly, "My name is Teleramond. Teleramond Rothbart" he concluded as he disappeared into mists himself with a last menacing grin.

Fakir replaced his sword into the sheath and sighed angrily as Mytho moved up next to him.

"Did you all hear all that?" he asked slowly.

"Yes" Mytho nodded with a frown, "I heard. Poor Duck."

"Yea. You okay Mytho?" he asked when he noticed that Mytho was rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes" he nodded, "My head just hurts a little."

"Well let's get back" Fakir replied, "Oh don't mention this to Duck just yet. I don't want to upset her," he added as they moved back down the hill.

"Agreed" Mytho nodded still rubbing the back of his head.

He glanced over his shoulder as he heard the violin music once more on the wind. Then he stared straight ahead and nodded slowly to himself before following Fakir once more.

Nearby on another small hill Teleramond watched as they entered Yosu's home.

"So" he whispered to himself with a grin, "That's Drosselmeyer's little prince. The prince who could destroy everything I have worked for."

**(To be continued..)**

Authors Note: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter like you asked. See you all later. I got to go write some Escaflowne now!

Note One: Teleramond is another name from the operetta and Rothbart is from the Swan lake ballet. As you all know from the Swan Princess, he's the main villain.

Next Chapter: Memory

More and more memories begin to return to Duck as they travel throughout the countryside for Fakir's tour. Meanwhile Fakir discovers the best way he can save his beloved princess. Find out what happens next time!


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Revelation

_**Chapter Fifteen: Revelation** _

_Fakir stared down into the sleeping face of his love as he caressed her hand gently in his own. His mind kept returning to the night before. To the conversation with Rothbart and all he had learned about Duck's true past. She shifted somewhat in her sleep so he stood from the bed releasing her hand and departed from the room quietly. He walked down the stairs and saw that Rue was sitting in the sitting room staring directly into the fire with a sad look in her eyes._

_"Rue" he replied making her lift her head._

_"Fakir" she smiled somewhat as he walked over, "How's Duck?"_

_"She's still sleeping. Was it a rough night for her?"_

_"No. She slept soundly" she said shaking her head, "No bad dreams or anything."_

_"Hmm. Then maybe she's just drained from all the information she discovered yesterday. By the way where's Mytho?"_

_"I don't know" she shook her head a second time, " He left this morning. Yosu told me. I think he said that he went for a walk. Fakir" she replied slowly as she stood, "Everything that happened last night, is it true?"_

_"He told you?" Fakir asked with a raise of his eyebrows._

_"Yes. Did you really see him? The sorcerer who holds power over Duck?"_

_"We did" he nodded sadly, "He told us everything. Just like she did. He just filled in the missing pieces."_

_"How could he do that to such a small child?"_

_"I don't know" he frowned, "I'll tell you one thing though Rue, there was definitely an evil aura emanating off of him. I could almost feel how powerful he was and how weak I would be compared to him."_

_"Fakir?"_

_"I've been thinking all night. I don't believe it is possible for me to fight him as I am. But I do know of a way I can try to protect Duck from him for as long as possible. I have to finish Duck's story."_

_"You mean the Princess of the Lake?"_

_"Princess of the Lake?"_

_"It's what I am calling it. Every story needs a title after all."_

_"True. Yes that's what I mean. Mytho was right about one thing, I have to finish it. And now that I have more detail into her past I can write more. I can protect her the only way I can at this point. What time is it?"_

_"It's nearly noon. Autor was looking for you."_

_"Was he? We're supposed to depart today. I'd better go look for him. In the meantime, keep an eye on Duck and tell me when Mytho comes back."_

_"I will" she nodded as he walked out the front door, "Oh Mytho" she thought sadly, "Where have you gone? Why did you leave this morning?"_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_At the far end of town Mytho was walking slowly among the disheveled houses contemplating the same information that Fakir had only been minutes before only he had been contemplating on it all morning. He stopped as the breeze blew slightly cold around him and he suddenly lifted his head as he heard the familiar sound of a violin being played._

_"Violin?" he whispered as once more before him down an alley the figure of the evil sorcerer appeared, "You" he seethed as he walked towards him into the alley, "What are you doing back here?"_

_"Making sure you stay out of my way" Rothbart replied with an angry frown._

_"Huh?"_

_"I know who you are. And I know what you are capable of."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Prince Siegfried" he said softly but loud enough for him to hear._

_"What did you say?" Mytho's eyes widened at the sound of the name._

_"You are the only one who stands in the way of my power."_

_"I don't understand" Mytho shook his head, "Prince Siegfried is not who I am. Prince Siegfried is who I was. And even so" he added as he took a step back, "He is just a character. A character from a story."_

_"True that is what you are Mytho, but Siegfried was a real live person."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Don't tell me you didn't know? That you didn't know that the character of the Prince in the Prince in the Raven was based upon an actual person? He was a character that the old fool portrayed from someone he knew in real life."_

_"What does that have to do with me?"_

_"Everything" Rothbart whispered dangerously, "Prince Siegfried after all is the only one who can break my spell over Princess Ahiru and his heart resides in you" he added before disappearing._

_Mytho's eyes became even wider as he stared at the spot where the villain once stood. He clutched his chest as his words echoed in his head._

_"His heart, how is that possible?"_

_Without another word he ran back to the center of town where he found Yosu sweeping outside his home._

_"Welcome back young sir" Yosu replied with a smile, "Did you have a pleasant walk."_

_"Yosu" he said a little out of breath, "Tell me, have you ever heard of someone named Prince Siegfried before?"_

_"Now where did you hear that name?" Yosu looked at him quizzically in surprise as he leaned on his broom._

_"Just in passing. Have you heard of it?"_

_"Oh" the old man nodded sadly, "I'm afraid it's another sad tale."_

_"I don't care. I need to know."_

_"Very well" he nodded slowly and cleared his throat, "Prince Siegfried was a young prince that was born in a neighboring kingdom. A kingdom that was allies with this one. The poor thing. He was born so sickly and spent most of his life cooped away in a palace, no sunshine. I heard that he died when he was about ten years old. Finally struck down by the illness that tormented him."_

_"Died?"_

_"Hmm. The kingdom is still quite thriving, his kingdom. Unlike ours."_

_"How far is it from here?"_

_"Oh I'd say it's at least a days journey. The country is Brabant."_

_"Brabant" Mytho repeated as Fakir and Autor appeared._

_"Mytho" Fakir replied, "You're back."_

_"Mhm" he nodded, "Autor" he said turning to the one with the irritated look on his face._

_"What?"_

_"Is it possible to make another unscheduled stop on this journey?"_

_"What?" he practically shouted._

_"I need to go to Brabant right away. It's very important."_

_"Brabant?" he raised an eyebrow, "Well you are in luck. That is the town we are headed for next."_

_"Good" he nodded._

_"What's in Brabant Mytho?" Fakir asked, "And why do you want to go there?"_

_"That's my business" he replied walking away, " You go get the girls. I'll be in the carriage waiting."_

_"Huh?" Fakir said confused._

_"Finally someone is making sense" Autor smiled pushing his glasses up the ridge of his nose again, "Come on Fakir. The next location is waiting."_

_"Yea" he nodded slowly as he followed him into the house to get the girls ready to go._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Within ten minutes they were all at the carriage with Yosu so he could say goodbye. Duck embraced him and promised to come back to visit on their return home. All at once Autor ordered the driver onward to Brabant. Rue and Fakir kept a watchful eye on Mytho as he silently stared out the window. Fakir wondered what could be so important about the next town that he barely noticed when they arrived. The carriage came to a halt and Mytho was the first to climb out. He stared around at the prosperous town that lay before him. Several people stared at the strange boy as the others climbed out of the carriage._

_"I'm going to go check us into the hotel" Autor announced to which Rue and Duck followed him with some of their luggage._

_"We should go too Mytho" Fakir replied picking up a heavy bag._

_"Yes. But I won't be going to the book signings today with you Fakir."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"I have something else to do."_

_"Mytho" he began._

_"Perhaps Rue can come with me" he interrupted, "It does get so dull watching you sign paper after paper you know."_

_"Mytho I want you to know something" Fakir interrupted him this time as he began to enter the hotel._

_He stared back over his shoulder as Fakir looked back concerned and serious._

_"I have decided that now is the time that I should continue Duck's story. I thought you should know that."_

_Mytho stared at him for a moment and then turned to face the door._

_"About time" he replied before entering the building, leaving Fakir only to sigh and follow him inside._

_A dark shadow fell upon the town as they entered the hotel and Mytho could feel the pain inside his head once more. He felt the back of his head, shook himself out of it, and continued on to the lobby more determined then ever to find out the truth of his origin._

**_(To be continued…)_**

_Authors Note: Hey guys! There should be two chapters today so I hope you enjoy!!!! Also I changed the chapter name because this one fit better._

_Next Chapter: Siegfried_

_Together with Rue, Mytho goes to the library of Brabant to discover all he can about the Prince he was written for. See what happens next time!!!_


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Siegfried

**Chapter Sixteen: Siegfried**

Rue followed Mytho throughout the town of Brabant quietly. Earlier he had asked her to come with him. But to where she wondered. Fakir also had been insistent on her accompanying the boy because of his mysterious behavior. She moved up next to him and stared into his face sadness apparent in her eyes. He noticed her glance and looked down at her as he stopped.

"Rue?"

"Mytho" she said slowly as she kept her gaze, "What's going on? Why is it so important that you go out today?"

"I'm not sure" he shook his head, "I'm looking for something."

"Looking for something?"

"Information. I figured the best place would be the library" he looked ahead of them at a large building.

"But what information are you looking for?" she asked as two people stared at him slightly as they passed.

"You'll see," he said gently taking her hand, "Come on" he pulled her along as carefully as he always did.

As they walked Rue blushed slightly at his touch. She watched his expression as they moved.

"He seems like his old self. I don't see any trace of that other Mytho anywhere."

They finally arrived at the library and entered in. Right away a woman in middle age approached them. She had graying brown hair and a pair of spectacles was perched on the end of her nose. Her eyes were squinted so you couldn't see what color they really were and her back was slightly arched so she leaned forward as she stood.

"Can I help you with anything young man?" she asked nicely as she focused her eyes on his features.

"Yes. I was looking for documents or old books on the royal family of Brabant."

"The royal family you say?" she said a bit surprised as her eyes widened but then they returned to normal as she smiled, "Oh yes. The Royal archives are this way. Follow me" she replied as they moved down a long dusty hall, "Forgive me but have we met somewhere before?"

"No" he shook his head, "I just arrived today."

"I see" she nodded stopping at a large group of doors also covered with dust, "Perhaps it's just my glasses. Here we are. The royal archives. You can find whatever you want to know about the royal family in here."

"Thank you" Mytho bowed his head politely as he and Rue moved into the room.

"You're welcome. If you have any questions, just ring the bell on the table. I'll come to you directly," she added as she departed.

Mytho nodded and then walked over to the shelves at once to search. Rue moved over next to him.

"Mytho, what are you looking for?" she repeated, "Why do you want to research the royal family?"

"To find out if what he said was true," Mytho said simply.

"He who?"

"Rothbart. I saw him again."

"The sorcerer?" her eyes widened.

"Mhm. He told me something," he added as he pulled down a book called **"The Family Tree"**, "And I am here to make sure that he wasn't lying to me. That what he said was the truth."

As vague as Mytho's response was Rue nodded slowly as he began to look in the large book his finger following the family tree line till he landed upon the name he was searching for.

"Here it is. Prince Siegfried Amfortas. So he did exist?" Mytho said as he slowly lifted his head.

"Mytho?" Rue said worriedly.

"Where's the bell?" he asked looking around him and grabbing it as he located it.

A few moments later after he rung it the librarian returned.

"Did you find everything you were looking for sir?" she asked with a smile.

"Not quite. I was wondering do you have any documents or books on Prince Siegfried Amfortas?"

"Oh. Yes we do as a matter of fact" she moved over to another shelf and pulled down a small purple book and blew the dust off it, "This book was written after the young royal died" she began to hand it to him and took a double take on the portrait that was on front, "Oh" she glanced up into Mytho's face and then back, "My there is quite a resemblance."

"Huh?"

"Oh it's probably nothing" she shook her head, "Here you are."

"Thank you" he nodded as she once more departed this time shaking her head in confusion from the likeness.

"I wonder what that was all about?" Rue said aloud and then gasped when she saw the portrait on the front cover, "Mytho, that little boy. He looks just like you."

"I noticed" he nodded and then moved over to the table, sat down, and began to read out loud, "Prince Siegfried, son of King Gottfried the third and his wife Jysette was born today. It is a happy occasion however sadness is amongst the servants of the palace as well. For he has been born with an incurable illness" Mytho flipped through a few pages and began to read again as Rue listened, "The young prince's health seems to have gotten worse over the years however his heart remains strong. He is a kind, compassionate prince who one day no doubt if he lives will be a wise and gentle ruler. We can only hope for the best" again he flipped through pages and stopped, "Today a friend of the family came for a visit to Brabant. The king and his wife are from a neighboring country and with them they have brought their five daughters, one of which has just been born. The young prince seems curious about the newborn as most two year old's would be but I suspect that his parents and hers have greater intentions for both of them. One being that the two will know each other and eventually be joined" he said slowly before turning to the next page.

"This is like a diary," Rue thought as she listened, "I still don't understand though."

"Today the young prince was allowed to leave the castle grounds and the kingdom of Brabant. His father and mother took him to the neighboring kingdom to visit. I observed while he watched the young daughter of the king twirl around in the yard. Her bright blue eyes were shining" Mytho said his eyes becoming wider, "while her coral pink hair blew gently in the wind. I could tell that his parent's wishes were going to come true. They would be together, God willing. If he lived, their destinies would become one" he raised his head in disbelief and then dropped the book.

"Mytho?" Rue looked at him confused.

"Then it's true" he said afraid, "All of it. It's all true!" he shouted dashing from the room.

"Mytho!" she cried out chasing after him.

**(Next Scene)**

Mytho ran out of the library and out into the street heading in what direction he knew not. Rue chased after him screaming his name. Finally he ended up in the center of town and collapsed in front of a large statue. As he looked up at it his eyes became really wide and he screamed holding onto his head. For in front of him was none other then a statue of Prince Siegfried as a child. Many people who now stopped around stared at the resemblance of the statue and him and began to whisper amongst themselves. Rue arrived and tried to get to him but they were crowding around him. Nearby Fakir, Autor, and Duck heard the commotion.

"What's going on?" Fakir said as he stood from his chair.

"Mytho!" he heard Rue cry and immediately dashed forward.

"Fakir!" Duck and Autor both called out as they followed him.

He managed to push his way through and ran to Mytho's side.

"Mytho" he said as he held onto his shoulders, "What's wrong?"

"It's all true" Mytho replied shaking as Fakir finally saw the statue, "Prince Siegfried was a real person."

"What?" Fakir raised an eyebrow.

"It's all true. Everything he said."

"What who said?"

"Mytho?" Duck approached slowly as the crowd moved away.

Mytho looked up at the sound of her voice and then rose to his feet. Rue finally broke free of the crowd and came over as he began to move towards Duck.

"It's you," he said slowly.

"Huh?"

"I have been, my heart has been searching for you for so long."

"Your heart?" she blinked as Fakir and Rue watched confused at what they were seeing.

"I finally found you" he replied looking down directly at her, "Princess Ahiru."

Her eyes became wide.

"My intendant."

"Intendant?" Fakir raised an eyebrow angrily.

"My destiny. My one and only" he whispered and then leaned down kissing her lightly on the lips.

Without even fighting it Duck's eyes closed as he continued to kiss her. Fakir and Rue stared back horrified at what they saw completely shocked. For a moment they remained that way until Mytho opened his eyes wide and broke away from her shaking all over again. Fakir noticed his stunned reaction and furrowed his eyebrows and Mytho took a step back holding onto his mouth.

"Mytho? Duck said confused as well at what had just happened.

"What have I? What did I just do?" he said before fainting in front of everyone.

"MYTHO!" his friends all shouted.

**(Next Scene)**

Fakir placed the blankets over Duck. They had returned to the hotel with the unconscious Mytho and Duck overwhelmed by everything also had passed out. Fakir shook his head as he left the room and walked out where he found Rue standing in the hall.

"Rue. How is Mytho?"

"I don't know. He's still not awake. Fakir what happened?"

"I don't know. You tell me. What happened this afternoon?"

"We were in the library" Rue explained, "Mytho wanted to look up the royal family of Brabant."

"Why?"

"He didn't really explain. All I know is he was looking for something. He finally found the name he was searching for and then was reading a book on that person."

"Who was the person?"

"I went back to the library and checked the book out. I have it with me" she handed it to him.

"Prince Siegfried Amfortas? This looks just like Mytho."

"I know. Just like the statue too."

"Uh huh. Then what happened?"

"He started to read the book out loud. On several occasions he stopped. Then when he reached a certain point that's when things went strangely. He dashed out of the library in a fright."

"Which part?"

"This part" she opened the book, "I bookmarked it."

Fakir read it for a few moments and then his eyes became wide. He closed the book and leaned against the wall thinking hard.

"What does it all mean Fakir?"

"I don't know. But I might know someone who does. If it's possible, maybe Drosselmeyer created the character of Prince Siegfried based upon a real person."

"What?"

"That's what it sounds like to me. If it has to do with Drosselmeyer, I know of only one person at this moment who could possibly have that information."

"Who's that?"

"Autor. He knows everything about Drosselmeyer and the family tree. I'll go ask him now. Keep on Duck for me."

"I will" she nodded as he moved down the hall towards Autor's room.

**(Next Scene)**

At once Autor let him in hoping to discuss the next day's events.

"We'll get to that in a moment" Fakir held up a hand, "First of all I have a question for you."

"Hmm?"

"Autor, you once told me that you know everything about Drosselmeyer, about his life."

"Yes. That's correct" he nodded his glasses shining.

"Well what can you tell me, about the origin of the **"The Prince and the Raven"**."

"Huh?"

"What I mean is, where did the story come from? In particular, the character of Prince Siegfried?"

"Oh that, well not many people know this but I do that Prince Siegfried in **"The Prince and the Raven"** was in actuality based on a true live prince who Drosselmeyer had come to care for as if he was like a nephew or his own son. As many people know Drosselmeyer in the old days before he became insane like he was before his death often spun his tales for children. Especially to those of royal families. One such royal family had a sickly son who was born with an incurable illness. Drosselmeyer delighted in telling his tales to this boy more then anyone according to my research. So much so that he promised one day to create a character based on this child in which the young boy was the hero and had a healthy and thriving body. Thus the story of **"The Prince and the Raven"** was born."

"And the prince was named Siegfried?"

"That's right. He died when he was about ten years old, way before Drosselmeyer could write the story."

"I see. So that's how it began."

"Does that satisfy your question?" Autor asked crossing his arms, "Can we please talk about more important things, like tomorrow's schedule?"

"If we must" Fakir agreed with a sigh as he sat down.

**(Next Scene)**

Meanwhile Mytho was tossing and turning in his sleep. His eyes were closed and his brow was covered with sweat.

"No" he whispered, "Stop it. Get out of my head. Princess" he whispered, "Princess. No! No!!" he shouted suddenly sitting up.

The door cracked open slightly and he looked up his hands on his head as he saw that Duck was standing in the doorway.

"Duck?"

"Mytho" she said softly as she came forward, "What's the matter? Why were you screaming?"

"I" he said slowly as she sat on the bed and placed her arms around him, "I couldn't find you."

"Hmm?"

"I thought I lost you again, Princess Ahiru."

"Oh" she replied with a nod, "You were looking for me."

"I've been looking for you. For so long I've searched and finally found you. My one and only true love" he sighed, "I can rest at last" he smiled and then leaned back on the pillow falling instantly back to sleep.

She brushed her fingers through his hair lovingly and then stood up from the bed. Then she left the room heading back into her own just as Rue returned carrying the book. She paused in the hallway and then walked into Mytho's room to be with him.

At the same time Fakir and Autor were working on the next day's event. Suddenly Autor raised his head.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot to mention before."

"Hmm?"

"There was a rumor going around that after that prince died his heart somehow remained here" Fakir's eyes widened at this.

"Are you sure?"

"Mhm. Of course it is only a rumor. I mean whoever heard of such a ridiculous thing," he returned to his paperwork.

Fakir stared back at him his eyebrows furrowing over his wide eyes. He turned back to his own paper as the thoughts ran through his head.

"What if it is true? I mean weird things have happened before after all. I have to know. And now I know there are only a few people who know even more then Autor does."

**(Next Scene)**

Fakir departed from Autor's room about an hour later and walked down the hall. First he entered Duck's room where he saw Rue sitting by her.

"You sure took a long time" she replied.

"I know. Autor wanted to discuss tomorrow. Although I don't know if I will be here."

"Hmm?"

"Rue, I have to get to the bottom of this. I know where I have to go so I will be leaving by horse tonight. And I am going to take Duck with me."

"Mhm" she nodded, "I think that is best. I've been thinking that maybe, Mytho and I should return to Gold Crown Town."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. It's been so hard on Mytho this journey and I think that maybe if we keep him and Duck apart for a little while" she added remembering the kiss with a bit of jealousy, "It will be better in the long run."

"I agree with you, but what if Mytho decides he doesn't want to go?"

"Then we will wait for you both here. After all you didn't tell me where you are going right? So I couldn't tell him even if he asks."

"True."

"I'll stay by his side till he wakes up" she replied standing and moving towards the doors, "Have a safe journey with Duck" she added before leaving the room.

He sighed and then walked over to Duck whose eyes were fluttering open because she had heard the door shut. He took her hand.

"Come on sweetie" he smiled.

"Hmm? Fakir?"

"I have to go somewhere. And I want you to come with me."

"Mhm" she nodded slowly as he helped her to her feet.

Rue watched from Mytho's window as Fakir and Duck left the town on a brown stallion heading in what direction she knew not. Fakir who was riding behind Duck looked down at her as she shivered slightly. He managed to slow the horse down and wrap his cloak around her to which she smiled.

"Hang on" he said gently, "Where we have to go, isn't very far from here."

**(To be continued..)**

Authors Note: Okay that's it for now! See you all later!

Next Chapter: Fate

Fakir and Duck journey to the home of the old storytellers to find out the answers that the young writer seeks about Drosselmeyer. Meanwhile Mytho awakened is angry about their sudden departure and comes to a decision of his own. See what happens next time!!!!


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Fate

**Chapter Seventeen: Fate**

Fakir slowed the horse down considerably as they finally arrived at their destination. Duck looked at her surroundings as he lifted her down off the horse and shivered slightly as her eyes took in the sights. They were standing underneath a big tree and off in the distance she could see tiny campfires outside a large cave. The skies above them were extremely cloudy and it looked like a storm could happen at any minute. Since leaving Brabant Duck had been curious about Fakir's intentions. Now as she gazed around at the place she wondered what he could possibly be searching for in a wasteland such as they were now in.

"Fakir" she whispered moving closer to him as the wind blew lightly across her neck, "Where are we?"

"Very far from civilization I can tell you that much. I was told this was where They can usually be found."

"They?" she raised an eyebrow as he furrowed his own staring in the direction of the cave and nodding.

"Yes. The Storytellers."

"Storytellers?"

"You'll see" he replied taking her hand gently into his palm, "Stay close to me though. Don't let the name fool you. These are dangerous men," he added as they began to walk towards the cave.

When they arrived at the foot of the cave they noticed that the campfires were surrounded by a band of gypsies. Men, women, and children all stopped their conversations and stared at the new intruders on their camp. A tall longhaired gypsy stepped forward with a slight frown.

"What can I do for you strangers?" he asked.

"We're not here to see you" Fakir said back holding his head up high, "We merely seek an audience with the people who reside inside the cave."

"You came all this way to seek such accursed people? Who are you?"

"Who we are is of no consequence to you" Fakir replied back with a frown, "Let us pass."

"You must be a writer" an older gypsy spoke up his white hair standing on end, "Only writers come to seek people such as them."

"I am a writer but that is not the reason I have come here. I have not come seeking answers about writing. I have merely come to speak with them about an incident in the past."

"Ah" the older gypsy spoke up as he stood his cane in hand, "Then you have come to seek the knowledge of the Storytellers. Research for a book no doubt" he raised his hairy eyebrow as his glasses shone slightly.

"No. Not research for any book but more for my own family heritage."

"What is your name young man?" the old gypsy said.

"If I tell you my name" Fakir replied back exasperated, "Will you please allow us to enter the cave?"

"That depends on the name" he said back, "What is it?"

"My name is Fakir."

"Fakir?" he replied in a whisper his eyes becoming wider.

"Yes."

" Not the descendant of Drosselmeyer?" he spoke so loud that the whole camp heard him and gasped at the name.

"Yes" he nodded pausing a minute as they all stared back at him, "That's right. Now may I enter?"

"Of course" he nodded, "But the young lady must remain here in the camp" Fakir hesitated slightly as he looked back at Duck's frightened face, "Do not worry, she will come to no harm. I myself will take you to the Masters."

"You are one yourself aren't you?" Fakir replied with assuredness in his voice.

"And I can see that you are wise beyond your years Fakir" he nodded a second time, "Come with me. And rest assured, the young lady will be perfectly safe."

"All right" he agreed with a nod of his own and then turned to his companion, "Duck, I have to find out something. Something important. So wait here for me."

"Okay Fakir" she nodded letting go of his hand, "Don't be long."

"I won't" he promised, "You can trust these people. If there is one thing I learned in my travels it's that gypsies are people of their word. They won't harm you."

"I believe they won't" she nodded a second time as he smiled and then followed the beckoning old man into the cave's entrance.

The young gypsy women crowded around her and at once began to ask her questions about her life, where she came from, and mostly how she kept her hair up the way it was.

**(Next Scene)**

Back in Brabant Rue was sitting in a chair fidgeting at Mytho moved back in forth across the room. It was obvious by the clear anger on his face that he was not happy.

"Mytho try to understand, you were unconscious and Fakir had questions. He only rode away for one night."

"That's no excuse for leaving me behind" he replied furiously, "What's that all about?"

"Well he wanted her at his side I think, besides I told him that maybe it was time."

"Time for what?" Mytho looked at her directly his right eyebrow raising.

"Time you and I went back home Mytho."

"What?"

"Back to Gold Crown Town. Classes are going to be starting up soon," she added as he leaned against the wall completely irritated at this point, "And we promised Mr. Cat that we'd be back in time for that."

"All three of us promised we'd be back in time for that" he spat.

"Yes Mytho but there have been developments since then. Duck has found out who she really is. I wouldn't be surprised if she stays with Fakir from now on."

"Hmm" he scoffed, "She wouldn't give up her dancing just like that."

"Mytho. Please can we just go home? If Duck decides to come back I'm sure Fakir will do as she asks."

"No" he shook his head, "I'm not going."

"Mytho" she began to protest.

"No!" he shouted making her jump slightly, "And you can't make me. I am not going anywhere except to where Fakir and Duck are."

"But I already told you" she stood from the chair and walked over to him with a shake of her head, "I don't know where they are."

"Then I'll find them. They couldn't have gone that far. I'll rent a couple of horses and we'll go after them."

"Mytho, I don't think that's a good idea. I told Fakir that if we didn't go back to Gold Crown Town that we would wait for him."

"I'm not waiting" he shook his head a second time.

"Mytho."

"Look" he said with a dangerous glint to his eyes, "If you want to wait then by all means, stay here. I don't need you to come with me. I'll find them on my own, but Rue I am very disappointed in you."

"Mytho what do you mean?" she stared back at his angry eyes confused.

"You let them go, without even telling me first. Is that something that a loving girl does for her guy?"

"Well no but, you were asleep and."

"No excuse" he interrupted her, "I am not pleased. I am not pleased at all Rue" he took her arm roughly, "And if you want to be with me you'd better get your act together. So what's it gonna be?" he asked letting go of her arm just as roughly as he had grabbed it, "Are you going to stay here and defy me or are you going to come with me to convince them to come back?"

"I'll come with you," she said back in a soft voice.

"Good girl" he nodded rubbing the back of his head with a slight grimace, and then turned to the door, "Let's go" he added wrenching open the door and strolling out.

Rue stood still for a few seconds holding her hands together in fear.

"It looks like Mytho is still under some kind of spell. He's behaving just like he did back in Gold Crown Town. Or maybe he never changed at all and it was my wishful thinking. In that case I'd better go with him. Someone has to make sure he doesn't do anything to hurt anyone, most of all himself" she added out loud before departing the room and finding Mytho at the stables with two horses at his side ready for riding. The two of them mounted and then reluctantly Rue pointed out the direction she had seen Fakir and Duck depart from the night before.

**(Next Scene)**

The old gypsy walked slowly ahead of Fakir holding onto a lit lantern that illuminated the dark walls in the large open cave. Fakir slowed down his breath not really sure what to expect. His last encounter with the Storytellers after all had been quite dangerous and was not looking forward to another meeting with them. However Duck came first he reminded himself and continued to follow the old man till they arrived at the mouth of another cavern. The old man stopped and turned to Fakir, a twinkle in his eye but yet a serious expression.

"Those you seek are within there" he pointed inside the cavern, "They are not expecting you so don't anticipate a warm welcome."

"Wouldn't dream of it" Fakir said back with a frown, "But you're not going in?"

"I'm afraid not" he shook his head, "I used to be one of them but I am no longer."

"How come?"

"To become a Storyteller is a great honor but it means you have to sacrifice quite a lot. I wasn't willing to make such a sacrifice. I love my family too much."

"But outside when I pinpointed that you were one you said that" Fakir began.

"I said nothing of the sort" he smiled, "You assumed. You recognize my abilities but only because I was a former Storyteller. Most people don't know this but I myself was just a young man and was there when Drosselmeyer was given his punishment."

"You were there?" Fakir replied somewhat stunned.

"Yes. I had all the abilities to be one of the greatest Storytellers there was but my family was more important. Now I allow the Storytellers to reside on my land."

"Your land?"

"That's right. This cave and all the land you see around it are mine. When I was young I was the son of a rich landowner. The land was given to me when my father died despite his disappointment in me in marrying a gypsy woman. Now I raise my family on this very land."

"Why give a piece of it to the Storytellers then?"

"Because in exchange for their staying here we are protected from the outside world. Not many people know this but the Storytellers are some of the most powerful beings in this world. Even Sorcerers and Magicians are afraid them."

"Wasn't Drosselmeyer himself a Storyteller?"

"This is something you must ask them. I have said too much already. Go in and ask your questions young man. And be rest assured" he added as he departed with the lit lantern, "We'll take care of your young lady till you return."

"Thank you" Fakir nodded and then turned to the open cavern crevice, took a deep breath, and entered in hardly knowing what to expect.

Once inside he saw thousands of candlelights start to ignite all around him. In the darkness up above him in what looked like a large coliseum type setting several figures appeared in dark green and black cloaks. One of them stood up higher then the rest and when he sat down the others appeared to do also. Fakir took another deep breath as one closer to where he was standing stood and began to speak.

"It is a strange thing that you have come to us this time young man" the man spoke in a familiar tone that Fakir instantly recognized.

"Bookman" he said slowly as the old man removed his hood and revealed his crooked smile once more, "I didn't think you'd be here too."

"You'd be surprised where we gather, we have lots of places. I am surprised to see you here though young Fakir. I actually thought you'd be off somewhere selling copies of your books."

"Huh. Well actually I was but then a question arose and I had to come to see you right away."

"We'll ask the questions first" a deep voice spoke up as a very thin looking man to the left removed his hood and stood up.

"All right. Go right ahead. As long as I am allowed to ask mine."

"Very well. It has to come to our understanding, the rest of us that is who weren't there three years ago that you are the descendent of Drosselmeyer is that correct?"

"Yes."

"With that being said since discovering your power have you spun any stories that have come true?"

"Well I'd be lying if I'd said no, but yes I have. Three years ago I spun a tale that ended Drosselmeyer's tyranny on Gold Crown Town. Basically ending the **"Prince and the** **Raven"** along with it."

"And since then have you spun any tales that have come true?"

Fakir sighed a bit irritated as he furrowed his eyebrows thinking it wasn't really their business what he had done.

"Remember young descendant" another voice spoke up from a little higher, "We'll know if you're lying."

"Fine" he said angrily, "I may have done one, although I am not sure."

"Describe the nature of it" the skinny man replied.

"I didn't do it consciously. Somehow I wrote a story without even realizing it" he added while several of the old man whispered amongst themselves, " I was asleep. And that's the truth. Because of it I was able to save someone I care about and if you must know I fully intend to finish it.

"We do appreciate that thought. After all a story with no ending always ends in tragedy. Drosselmeyer knew this and used it to his full capacity."

"I know. But I am not Drosselmeyer and I don't intend to do things he's done. That's not why I came here today."

"You will get your chance young one" a much older gentlemen spoke up removing his hood and showing his long goatee, "Be patient. We know that you are nothing like your ancestor. However if you recall he was normal once too."

"That is exactly the reason why I am here. May I at this time state my reason?"

"You may" the older one nodded.

"I have come here today to ask you a question about Drosselmeyer. It is a question that I need to have answered and you are the only ones I could think of to answer it."

"What is your question Fakir?" the bookman asked.

"Drosselmeyer wrote a story entitled **"The Prince and the Raven"** which granted caused a lot of damage. But not just to Gold Crown Town right? It caused trouble in much further reaches of the world."

"How do you know this?"

"I asked myself that very same question and then it occurred to me that you guys would not have been so determined to stop him if he hadn't done something that didn't effect the balance of the world as much as it did. **"The Prince and the Raven"** from what I understand had a character in it that was based on a real person. Prince Siegfried" he replied making some of the man quite stunned, "I need to know, cause I know you do, did that Prince leave behind his heart when he died?"

The Storytellers were suddenly talking all at once in outrage, fear, and scorn for a moment then the leader who stood at the highest point stood up and held up his hands.

"Gentlemen!" he said in an extremely calm voice, "Steady yourselves. His question was one we were expecting for some time. If I may" he spoke slowly removing his hood and Fakir could now see his light blue eyes, "I will tell him the answer to his question. As for the rest of you return to the library and prepare for our next journey."

There was a slight grumble in the crowd as they all dispersed. But as Fakir watched them depart a little confused the old man walked down to him and the young man could clearly see that his cloak was actually a navy blue color. He smiled a little as Fakir focused his green eyes onto him carefully.

"I have waited a long time to meet you" he said as they began to walk away from the area and down another part of the cave, "I was quite disappointed in the others when they accosted you in Gold Crown Town a couple years ago."

"You mean you didn't know anything about it?"

"Oh no. I never would have approved of it. It was wrong of them to accuse you of such a thing. But you have to understand for one of our own to turn on us the way he did with our own knowledge was quite disturbing."

"You're talking about Drosselmeyer aren't you?"

"Yes. He was one of us once a long time ago. But then he noticed he had an incredible gift and he exploited it sadly. Your question is one I have been waiting for."

"Why's that?" Fakir asked as they stopped at a large wooden door.

"I have been the leader of the Storytellers for a long time Fakir. I know when a special person is born such as yourself and I knew the day that Drosselmeyer was born that he was particularly special. Especially when it came to children."

"Children?"

"Yes. Drosselmeyer had a natural affinity to them and they adored him. But as the years went on he became greedier and less interested in what was right. There was one child in particular who stole his heart. That person of course was Prince Siegfried."

"Yes. I figured as much" Fakir nodded.

"Before I answer your question though Fakir, how did you come to this conclusion?" he asked as they entered a large room covered with books, a big desk in the middle and two comfortable chairs for them to sit in.

"Well" Fakir began as they sat down and the old man offered him tea which he politely declined, "Like I said to the bookman I am on tour right now, trying to sell my books. But I am not alone. I brought my friends with me."

"Mmm" the man nodded as if asking him to go on.

"One of my friends is actually, technically a former character of Drosselmeyer's."

"Ah."

"He's Prince Siegfried actually, which we never knew before. We call him Mytho. Well it's the name I called him when I was little."

"He is the one from the **"Prince and the Raven"** that came out of the story?"

"Yes."

"I see."

"And through discovering his relation or rather resemblance to the former prince it has made me wonder, is the heart that resides in Mytho really Siegfried's?"

"Oh Fakir" the old man sighed, "How I wish I could give you a simple answer. But I suppose I can try" he replied rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "When Drosselmeyer composed **"The Prince and the Raven"** he was already banned from writing stories from us however the prince that he had based the character on had passed away and Drosselmeyer felt that it was his duty to finish what he had promised."

"So he wrote it. But he died before he could even finish it."

"Unfortunately yes. But it was before they; well we stopped him from composing it. However you have to understand Fakir, by that time Drosselmeyer's power was so incredibly frightening that he could write a story without even using his hands. All he had to do was use his imagination and it would appear on the page. This is how he was able to write some of **"The Prince and the Raven"** I believe after we took away his writing ability. And I also believe that even death couldn't stop him from twisting his tales into the world. As for the heart, Siegfried and Drosselmeyer had a bond that was not much different then father and son. From what I can remember young Siegfried's father who was devastated that his son couldn't someday receive the throne eventually stopped associating with the boy altogether. So when Drosselmeyer came he filled that void."

"What about the boy's mother?"

"I do not think she had much affection for him either. No. Siegfried's heart was only wanted by Drosselmeyer. He was the only one who cared about the boy. So I suppose that when the boy died he left behind the only thing he could."

"What if there was another reason?" Fakir said slowly.

"Such as?"

"I know this is going to sound crazy but the girl I came with today. Duck was once a princess in a small country that was destroyed by a sorcerer. And according to history she was destined to someday be united with Prince Siegfried."

"A princess from a country that was destroyed?" the old man's eyes widened, "Not one of the five princesses from the country of Sylania?"

"I think that was the name of it, yes."

"What is the princess's name?"

"You mean her real name?"

"Yes."

"Princess Ahiru. Princess Ahiru Lohengrin."

"No" the old man gasped, "Not the little princess?"

"Yes" Fakir said equally surprised, "How did you know that?"

"Because I was once married to a princess from that country and one of the things she used to talk about was the little sister she lost. She's unfortunately dead now, but the little princess is alive?"

"Apparently, the sorcerer who took her away slowed down her growth process. She looks to be about fourteen or fifteen now. When I first met her she was only thirteen."

"Thirteen? But that was over eighty years ago."

"I know. But the reason I am asking is what if Prince Siegfried's heart remained in this world not for Drosselmeyer but for Princess Ahiru his intendant?"

"What makes you think that is the case?" the old man replied straightening his back once more.

"Because Mytho has been acting strangely. I don't know if it's the heart of Siegfried that is causing this or someone entirely different."

"How strange would you say?"

"So unlike himself. When we defeated the Rave three years ago, Mytho chose Rue as his princess. But lately it's like he's reverted back to when he liked Duck."

"And you don't like that?"

"He's allowed to like whoever he wants" Fakir shook his head, "The thing is, Duck is my one and only and she feels the same about me. I want to know how this is going to affect everything."

"Is this Duck, the princess I mean the one you wrote the story about?"

"Mhm."

"And Mytho is on this quest with you?"

"Sort of."

"Well, how strange all of you being thrown together this way."

"What?"

"Princes Ahiru. Mytho, the very essence of Prince Siegfried. The young lady who was kidnapped by the Raven and of course you, a Storyteller in your own right but not only that a knight destined to protect the one he loves."

"I am not a knight" Fakir shook his head.

"Then why do you carry the Lohengrin sword?" he pointed down at the sword in Fakir's belt.

"Huh?"

"That sword was destined for the knight who protects the one he loves."

"I only carry it because it was given to me by someone I care about. I used it maybe only once."

"The simple fact is that you were able to use it at all."

"What?"

"Fakir, the Lohengrin sword was made in the country of Sylania. The country that Princess Ahiru is from. After all that is her last name. It was created for a special kind of knight who could use it only to protect the one he loves. Not just anyone can use that sword. It won't just let anyone wield it. The fact that you can means the sword chose you to be it's next knight. You were destined to be the knight of that sword. It is fate and fate cannot be changed no matter how hard we try. Your friends, the Princess, and you have all come together for the same reason. Fate."

"But what fate? What is it we're supposed to do?"

"In time I am sure you will find that out. It is no coincidence that the four of you are now together, that the four of you met, and now that the four of you travel on the same journey. It's fate. Trust me."

"Fate?" Fakir whispered as the fire in the fireplace close by flickered slightly.

**(Next Scene)**

Mytho stopped the brown horse abruptly as he spotted the campfires and the large cave. Outside he could see Duck playing with a bunch of the gypsy children trying to teach them how to do some ballet steps. He smiled slightly as he climbed off the horse as Rue did the same. And then the two of them began to walk towards the unknowing girl the night skies suddenly filled with many stars.

**(To be continued..)**

Authors Note:

Next Chapter: Duel

After finding out the truth from the old Storyteller Fakir returns only to find Mytho is challenging him to a fight. Will he refuse or will he face his friend on a battle to the death? Find out what happens next time!!!


End file.
